February Hedgehog Day
by Swift the Cat
Summary: Sonic and friends gather in celebration of February Hedgehog Day. But everyone has their own secret agendas, and romantic escapades and passionate love making ensue! Sonic x Sally x Amy, Nicole x Blaze and more...
1. Chapter 1  Blindfolds and Party Plans

Disclaimer: It must be stated and reiterated, that this is a work of fiction produced by the author as an outlet for the many stories and creative scenarios produced by said author's mind. He displays zero, nada, zilch ownership over the characters, locations, histories, or references portrayed in this story. Most if, not all of the new information introduced is the original work of the author, made to create a new atmosphere and environment for all of the characters therein.

**The characters of the _Sonic Universe_ are owned and managed by _Sonic Team_ and _SEGA_. Please support them by expressing your deep love and contribution to the work they have produced and presented for many years.**

The scenarios, locations, and plot of this story are the sole property of the author and are only permitted to be parodied in such a manner that it does not copy the author's work. This story is open to criticism, but it must be understood that this is a work of fiction which does not mean to demoralize or slander the nature and characteristics of the characters involved. It is simply a story made to touch on the romance in the character's lives which is never fully addressed. Please enjoy at your leisure.

**Chapter 1 – Blindfolds and Party Plans**

"Okay this is where I'm drawing the line guys! You're going way too far with this." Sonic could only say so much considering that he was at the mercy of his captors. He had been abducted a few hours ago right out of his home by two unknown characters who had gone through extreme lengths in order to keep him in the dark with reference to where he was being taken. Though he had been blindfolded, he could tell that he was about thirty minutes from his home, inside a building with nice air conditioning, and an elevator that was climbing upward one floor at a time. He had an idea of who his captors were, but it only ruined the fun for him to spoil their enthusiasm.

"Come on, Sonic, just a little more and maybe we'll take the blindfold off." This voice belonged to no one other than Miles "Tails" Prower, or just Tails to everyone who knew and loved him. This playful fox had been Sonic's best friend for years and he had never known Sonic to be someone who was easily surprised, but today was definitely going to be a day for him to remember. "Gotta admit, it's fun to see that puzzled look on your face, right Amy?"

"No matter what look Sonic has on his face, he is still as charming as ever! My dear Sonic, if only today was not a special occasion, I'd sweep you away right now and no one would be the wiser." Amy Rose had always had the biggest crush on Sonic, ever since he proved to be a hero in her eyes. There was nothing this pink hedgehog wouldn't do to have him all to herself, but there were times when she had to keep her temper under control and this was one of those times. She was a very likeable girl with a good heart and a delightful personality that was magnified by her beautiful red dress and white gloves, down to her red boots.

Sonic's head tilted towards Tails's side, "Keep your grip on my arm there, Tails." Sonic would not have put it past Amy to think up a very clever plot all designed to steal him away to some secluded island. The three friends shared a laugh as they neared their final destination. The _bing_ of the elevator told Sonic that they had reached some floor high inside a building, but the journey wasn't over yet. Tails and Amy continued to guide Sonic along a hallway of some sort for about twenty paces before they gave Sonic a ¼ turn and he heard the sound of a card being inserted into a slot. The revelation was almost instantaneous! A building thirty minutes from his home, a five minute elevator ride, and a card slot activated door; it all pointed to Mercuro City's five star resort, the Hundredth Ring Hotel!

The door swung open, and the blindfold came off revealing the horrifying truth: "HAPPY HEDGEHOG DAY, SONIC THE HEDGEHOG!"

A surprise party. Way past cool.


	2. Chapter 2 Reunion

**Chapter 2 – Reunion **

What's a hedgehog to do when he is thrust into a surprise party for who knows what reason! To be fair, he was aware that the date on his calendar had read _Hedgehog Day_, but he wasn't prepared to make a big deal out of it like all of his friends were. It took him a few moments to adjust to the light of the bright room he had stepped into, but after rubbing his eyes a bit, he was able to focus on the familiar faces awaiting him.

Sonic recognized his long time rival, Knuckles, from across the room. The red echidna was sitting at the couch with his head craned over one shoulder in order to catch Sonic out of the corner of his eye. He offered his blue friend/nemesis a healthy thumbs up, which was as good as it was going to get as far as Knuckles was concerned. Sonic knew that that tough guy attitude was hard to let go, even after all of the time that they had spent together in each other's very hospitable company.

The next characters to call Sonic's attention were the two rabbits within the group, Bunnie Rabbot and Cream. The pair were of the same species but they were not related per say; since Creams mom, Vanilla, was always out working, Bunnie had volunteered her services as Cream's unofficial guardian. It was only fitting, since Bunnie was eager to find companionship in another rabbit who did not find her threatening. Bunnie was outfitted with mechanical legs and one left mechanical arm; gifts left to her by Eggman's robotization process that still fueled her resolve to fight for freedom. Her dream was to one day regain her anatomical arm and legs permanently.

Cream on the other hand was an overly healthy rabbit who was as innocent as a newborn babe. Her optimistic attitude could lighten up the whole room with a little hop and a smile from that adorable adolescent figure. Her orange dress reflected her bright personality, and her kind gestures knew no end. She approached Sonic shyly and placed a flower circlet on his head, a handmade gift of her own design, "Happy Hedgehog Day, Sonic." She could not help but blush a little underneath her satin fur, realizing that she was in the presence of her male role model. Sonic patted her on the head, "Thank you so much, Cream." At these words Cream turned and bolted to Bunnie who she hugged tightly as she celebrated her triumph. Bunnie offered Sonic one of her trademark southern smiles that spoke volumes for him.

Not long after Cream made her escape, Sonic was surprised to see a group of machines gathering at his feet. These were the nano-machines controlled by Nicole, the superior technological life form whom had begun her existence as a small pocket sized communications device. Within seconds, the nano-machines had taken the form of a beautiful lynx adorned in a purple Chinese ensemble, complete with a black hairdo held up by chopsticks and green eyes to match her gentle yet analytical persona. "It is my pleasure to celebrate the first Hedgehog Day with you, Sonic." She bowed slightly at the waist, and Sonic responded likewise for her polite gesture. Nicole was growing more and more Mobian by the day, and with her daily experiences, her emotions had begun to excel even her own expectations. Though there were some kinks that she needed to fix, she was sure that this experience referred to as a _party_, would widen her knowledge of the emotions and interactions one felt at social events.

Sonic then noticed a very familiar face among the crowd, a purple cat with a matching jacket and her hair up in a distinctly high ponytail. "I had no idea you were so popular in your world." The cat known as Blaze approached Sonic with her hand outstretched to him albeit Sonic was a little apprehensive about greeting her physically. The last time that he shook her hand, she gave him a 1st degree burn using her pyrokenetic powers. Assuming that the events that had transpired between them was water under the bridge, Sonic finally shook her hand with no smoldering repercussions. "To have a day named after your species, that is quite impressive, Sonic. It is good to be in your company once again."

Sonic greeted her with a flawless grin, "You know it, Blaze. It's great that you were able to make it here from your universe. How's Marine?"

"Disappointed that she couldn't be here I'm sure. But I promised I'd make it up to her when I got back. She asked that I talk to Tails about acquiring some of his blueprints. She was really inspired by his genius from back then." Blaze gestured to Tails as she spoke. "If you'll excuse me, I'm quite parched from the trip over." Blaze waved to him, and turned to the drink table that was a few paces away. Sonic couldn't help but be surprised at the turnout for something as new as Hedgehog Day. He pondered for a few moments if they were really here to celebrate with him, or if they were just politely stroking his ego. After all, nothing says _EGO BOOST _like having a day named after you. Sonic snickered at the thought, and his attention was finally drawn to a dark individual leaning against the wall near the living room. It could only be one person.

"Shadow!" Sonic called out to the crimson and black hedgehog from far away, but he did not respond immediately. His ears perked up at the sound of his name and his seemingly cold eyes shifted toward Sonic. "Well I'll be damned. You got sucked into this too."

Shadow was one of the only other hedgehogs that would have been affected with the same circumstances as Sonic, not of course including Amy and Scourge the hedgehog. Despite his cold nature, he was an overall decent guy with military ties with the G.U.N. organization. Him and Sonic had clashed and worked together on several occasions, so at this point one could say that they saw eye to eye on certain issues. And this party was no exception.

"What was the point of all this again?" I feel like I could be doing something so much more fulfilling." Shadow looked to Sonic, expecting a contradictory response.

"I hear where you're coming from Shadow." Sonic replied.

"Really?" Shadow cocked an eyebrow up, surprised at Sonic's remark.

"I say let them have their fun. This is a good excuse to get everyone together." Sonic winked, "Not to mention all of the women in one place."

Shadow chocked back a laugh realizing that Sonic's train of thought wasn't in sync with his own after all. Maybe he did have a point though. There was someone whom he wanted to talk to at this thing too. A certain – "Hey boys!"

Sonic was no stranger at all to Rouge the Bat, Treasure Thief Extraordinaire. She walked up to the duo and slapped Shadow on the back as a friendly gesture, "Look at you, socializing with the enemy. You bad boy, you should've let me in on it." Rouge and Sonic had bumped into each other more than once, but most of the time there was a Chaos Emerald or two involved and so Sonic had to act defensively against the female spy.

The night was young, but Sonic could already see that Rouge was a little tipsy. Not the most flattering impression, though Rouge's best impressions were left by her black tights and pink heart shaped breastplate. Her beautiful figure was something to be admired, though it was wise not to get caught staring or you'd run the risk of getting a roundhouse kick to the face. "Rogue! Always pleasant to see you." Sonic called out.

"My face is up here, honey." Rouge replied.

Sonic was not staring at her body just yet, so the remark caught him off guard, "Huh? But I am looking at your face."

"Umm… what? Oh okay. Sorry, I was eating the rum cake on the table and things are not as they seem. How are you then?" Rouge leaned a little too far to the left, but Shadow caught her before she lost her balance. "Oh, thanks Shadow. You're a real peach. Hic! Oops. Excuse me."

Sonic watched Shadow's eyes drop a little; it was nice to see him caring about his friend. Shadow held Rouge's hands to balance her, "Come on, Rouge. You've got this thing about rum, remember? Let's get you some water. See you, Sonic."

"Okay. Be right back, Sonic. Don't you go leaving now. Whoa." Rouge slipped and caught herself as Shadow led her way. She then turned and looked over her shoulder, "Oh yeah, Sonic honey, that Princess Sally is waiting for you on the balcony. Just thought I'd let you know."

Sonic registered the information slowly, "Huh? Sally? Here?" His eyes quickly searched the room for the balcony window and suddenly there she was, like an angel in squirrel form: Sally Acorn. Sonic's heart skipped a beat as he approached her from across the room.


	3. Chapter 3 Balcony Under the Stars

**Chapter**** 3 – Balcony Under the Stars**

The fact of the matter wasn't that it had been a long time since Sonic had seen Sally, the fact was that it was hard to see her in a casual setting. For the last few weeks, things had been all business between them. Sonic would be in the same room as Sally, he would meet her eyes from across the conference table, she'd smile, but then someone would bring up important business at hand, and the moment was gone. Sonic did not know how disoriented he felt around her until one time with they were encased in a steel cage with inches of space to move.

While waiting for a diversion, she had fallen asleep and had leaned on him for support. Sonic had never known her hair to be so fine, the texture so soft and silky that to this day he regretted not running his hand through her hair just to know how it felt. Her heart beat in sync with his for those few minutes that she nestled close to him; his breathing became shallow, his body was becoming hard to control until he finally embraced her and pulled her close. It was a feat of sheer will that he did not kiss her in her sleep. Needless to say that this information was something he had kept to himself since the rescue.

Seeing her here tonight was something that he could not just chalk up to coincidence. He had been thinking about her more and more since that time in the trap, and he knew that if he did not take advantage of his time here, this night would be another thing to regret along with the rest of it. He moved swiftly past Tails and Blaze as they talked, but it was another matter entirely when he bumped into Amy ever so slightly.

She turned to him and tried to reach for his hand, "Oh hey Sonic how about we -…"

"Sorry, Amy. Got somethin' to do." Sonic quickly stopped her from completing her sentence. He knew that his natural instincts would tell him to hear her out, but his full attention had to be on Sally. Thoughts were racing through his mind, all of them converging on one decision that could make or break his evening.

Amy watched him walk toward the terrace, her expression failing to hide her disappointment, "Sonic?" She was hoping that she could use this night to become closer with Sonic, but what if he didn't want to? Her hands trembled at the thought of not having Sonic around.

What could she say to defend her ideals? Sonic had had such a large impact on her life since the day that he first rescued her from one of Robotnik's evil contraptions. She had not only looked up to him as the perfect potential boyfriend, but as her hero, much like Tails had always looked up to him. She had never had the courage to tell Sonic how she really felt about him, though her usual hyper attitude fooled everyone into thinking that she spoke her mind more often than not. Could she sum up all of her being to snatch the most important hedgehog she had ever met? More importantly… _Is he meeting someone on the terrace?_

Sonic steadied his hand as he reached for the handle and he slid the door open, "Sally!"

At the sound of her name, the female squirrel turned around and met Sonic's emeralds eyes. "Sonic! I thought you weren't going to show. A meaningless party just to celebrate hedgehogs. I thought you'd fancy a run more than this."

"If I'd known that I had skipped out on this chance to see you, I would have regretted it for the rest of my life." Sonic slid the door closed behind him, instantly muting the noise from the party inside. He meant every word that followed, a rendition of his thoughts that he had replayed in his head hoping that they were the right things to say. He needed to show her his heart tonight of all nights, or risk repressing his feelings for the last time.

Sonic saw Sally's face glowing red before she turned around and looked over the city. It was then that Sonic noted that she had traded her normal blue denim vest for more formal attire; a red blouse with a black skirt that stopped just below her knees. Considering that she was always wearing tomboyish attire whenever she was around the commanders, Sonic found it very appealing that she would wear a dress on this particular night.

_Does she want this?_ Sonic thought. He took a step forward and approached carefully. She did not shy away, she did not hint at any insecurity that told him that he was not welcome to come closer. The magnetism between them finally became too much and Sonic embraced her, causing her to gasp suddenly at the contact of his body with her own.

"Sonic! What are you-?" Sally adjusted her arms so they were not pinned under Sonic's sudden embrace. She had no intention of pushing him away, but how could she betray the fact that this was all she'd been thinking about since the last time she saw him?

Sonic chose his words carefully, "Sally, how can I tell you how special you are to me without sounding like an idiot? You haunt me every day. I can feel your eyes on me while you're not around. I can smell your perfume in my sleep. I've always longed to hold you like I am now." He paused as he contemplated his next move. All the while her scent continued to entice him. It was as if instinct was driving his feelings. Had he ever felt so strongly about his beloved chipmunk whose fingers now intertwined with his own?

"Sonic… When I think of you, I can't stop my heart from beating out of my chest. I remember all of the memories that we have shared, and I can only wish to make more of them with you." She could feel Sonic dip his muzzle into the crook of her shoulder as he sniffed her excitedly and wrapped his arms around her waist, her hands guided by his own. "I want to tell you Sonic. I need you to know that I love you."

She immediately felt Sonic's body relax and his arms became loose. Sally used this opportunity to turn about while his arms were still around her. Her blue eyes met his green eyes in a moment that felt ignorant of time. His hands finally acted on their own, one pulling her in by the small of her back and the other holding the back of her head as he pulled her lips into a passionate kiss. Sally's eyes stayed open in sweet shock before she let her body melt into Sonic's arms. She tugged at his jacket begging him to come closer, wanting nothing more than this moment to last forever.

Alas, the need for air soon became insatiable, and Sonic broke the kiss, "Sally… my head's spinning."

Sally met her forehead with his as she panted lightly and squeezed his hand in hers. "You're not kidding. I mean, wow, you've never kissed like that before."

"I couldn't help it, Sal. You made me realize that I wasn't the only one with something important to say."

Sally looked at him pleadingly, "You mean you-…!"

Sonic brought her close, "I love you, Sally."

"Oh, Sonic." Sally met Sonic with another kiss which sealed their love, not as one for another, but as a binding contract of passion shared by their hearts.

Sonic again pinned Sally's arms behind her back as they continued to kiss; his hand eventually massaged the small of her back and she broke the kiss as she giggled, "Sonic, stop. I'm ticklish there."

"Well that's news to me. Mind if I test something…" Sonic then dipped his head into the nape of Sally's neck and kissed her, the static sensation sending chills down her body.

"Mmmm…" she responded as her lover nicked at her neck, centering on her collarbone and shoulder.

The blue hedgehog could not remember the last time he had feverishly held someone in his arms like he was now. The scent of Sally's perfume invaded his senses, an inhibiting combination of Ode de Squirrel and her natural scent that was enough to drive his mind up the wall. Her body continued to squirm against his as he continued to explore her neck, until he felt her distinctly pull his hips toward her own. The sensation almost knocked him off balance. "Sally…" he whispered.

"Maybe we could continue this somewhere else." She looked up at him. Sonic could not help but notice her seductive gaze piercing him through her bangs as they carefully parted to show those deep blue eyes.

"We could get a room. Somewhere nice. Where we can wake up to the sunrise." Sonic could not tell who was talking, his heart or his libido.

Sally tilted her head, "That'll depend if we sleep at all." She added a shameless tease as she licked her upper lip slowly, eliciting a flustered look on Sonic's face.

"I'll get the room." With that Sonic jumped onto the ledge of the balcony preparing to run down the side of the building. He looked back towards Sally, her eyes overflowing with want and a need that he could not begin to explain. He knelt down carefully, bade her hand to him, kissed it and fell over the ledge, his soul fueled by pure euphoria.

Sally pursued him as he disappeared over the ledge, not daring to follow but instinctively checking to see if he had made it down alright. To no surprise, she watched as the blue streak raced down to the ground floor. This night was definitely full of surprises for her and she knew the night was only beginning. She looked up at the sky and silently lost herself in the stars as she replayed the last few minutes in her head. The warmth of Sonic's embrace; the way his teeth grazed her skin; her fingers traced her lips as she imagined their passionate kiss. And then that final moment when she rushed his hips against her and she realized that he was as excited as she was.

There was no more time to waste, since the party had gotten quiet inside, she knew that this was the perfect chance to sneak away. She slid the terrace door open and found no one around. As odd as it seemed, she decided to continue with her plan and she proceeded to the front door. As her hand grasped the knob, a shadow came over her and a sweet, insecure voice called out to her, "Sally?"

Sally turned around to respond and met the eyes of a certain pink hedgehog, "Amy?"


	4. Chapter 4 Sharp Quills and Velvet Fur

**Chapter 4 – Sharp Quills and Velvet Fur**

Reserving the room was easy enough. Foregoing the elevator and the stairs by racing up the building to the 22nd floor was child's play. Opening the door with the special fingerprint scan ID card was not a problem at all. Sonic knew that he had everything under control, until the moment when he closed the door behind him and his breath escaped him as he looked at the king size bed that was set in the middle of the room. _Whoa wait a minute, did I just do this?_ The last hour caught up with him in a matter of seconds, and Sonic recalled that he was on the terrace with Sally, holding her, kissing her, a sudden rush and he had suggested getting a private room for them in the hotel. _For what? Was I seriously thinking?_

Sonic felt his head break out in a cold sweat as he became conscious of what was to come this night. Sally had goaded him, stared at him with those gorgeous eyes, and pierced his heart with a golden arrow that had been modified with a heart shaped arrowhead. He could not slow the rate of beats that echoed in his head, the thought of having Sally alone in a room all to himself was something that he had only dreamed of. _Did I make the first move or was it her? _ Was it the kiss or the hug? Or was it that point where they crossed that thin line between sense and sensibility, and he rushed his hips against her?

He felt his knees wobble under his weight, a sudden sense of imbalance stealing his composure. It was that last instant when he felt her hips against him. He wanted to repeat that feeling. He needed to repeat that moment. He could feel that raw animal inside of him begging him to give in. Could he give everything about himself to her without somehow pushing her away? What if this was a mistake? Was he ready? Was she ready? What if-? _Enough!_

The questions finally stopped and Sonic stood up, his heart newly filled with passion for his beloved. _This is our choice. I want to make her mine and no one will ever have her. I love her._ _If she'll have me… I will make her into a woman tonight._

As if on cue, there was a knock at the door followed by a sweet voice. "Sonic?"

Sonic swallowed the lump in his throat as he approached the door and exhaled; he wiped his hands on his pants and turned the handle. The door opened and Sally stood before him, a piece of paper crumbled in her hand, and a purse hanging from her left elbow. "I got your note."

"Yeah." Sonic stared at her a moment. The light of the hallway contrasted with the darkness of his room, making Sally shine with an almost heavenly glow. He had never noticed how shiny her fur was, so well kept, with a texture that looked like velvet. A few seconds passed and Sonic had yet to invite Sally inside.

"Sonic… Are you gonna let me in?" Sally could not hide the faint quiver in her voice. It was something that she had tried to overcome while on her way to the room, but to no avail.

Sonic took a second to respond when he finally recognized that he was standing in the doorway. "Oh! Yeah, yeah. Come in." He stood aside and led her into the room. He held her hand as she crossed the threshold, detecting that his hand was sweaty again… or was it hers? Sally turned on the light and at once noticed the bed. Sonic closed the door and walked up behind her, "Sal?"

She jumped a little at the sound of her name and she grasped her purse as a reflex. "Umm, Sonic do you mind if I use the bathroom real quick. I would like to wash up." Did she mean to avoid eye contact?

"Of course. Uh, be my guest. Heh." Sonic moved aside as she dashed past him and into the bathroom. The door closed and the sound of rushing water followed. Sonic could not tell how she felt about the whole situation, but it was good to know that she seemed nervous just like him.

He sat on the bed and relished how comfy it felt, the silk sheets overlying a 500 thread count interior. _Do I even know where to start? What if she waits for me to make the first move? Dang! _Sonic made it a point to try and remember the things he had learned from the material that he had read that involved situations like this. He enjoyed erotic novels once in a while as long as they had a clever balance of action and romance. He could not say that he had ever put any of the things he had read about into practice, but there were some things worth knowing, like how to explore the neck region of a woman with one's lips. That worked pretty well.

The sound of the door handle turning snapped Sonic out of his thoughts and brought him back to the reality in front of him. His heart skipped several beats as Sally slowly walked out into the room wearing her denim jacket and pair of white panties with a red bow at the midpoint. "Sally… wo- wow…"

Sally had her arms crossed holding her elbows, "I… thought you'd like to see me in my jacket. As the real me." She stepped lightly toward him, her face feeling redder with every step. She ran through this scenario a dozen times in her head, and she could not shake the feeling of sheer embarrassment as she threatened to expose herself to her blue hedgehog. _I love him. I want to share everything with him._

"Sally… you're drop dead gorgeous." Sonic closed the distance between them, his eyes finally meeting hers, his heart racing in circles. He leaned down to kiss her, his muzzle temporarily nudging against hers as she tilted her head to meet him the rest of the way. His hands traced their way to Sally's hips, holding her gently before grasping her arms and massaging them. Their kiss was simple at first, then feverish; a break for air was the only thing that stopped them from pushing the limit further.

Sonic tried to move Sally' arms but she resisted him. "What?" Was he moving too fast?

Sally looked down to hide her flustered expression, "It's nothing. It's just that…"

Second thoughts!

"I'm not wearing anything under the jacket." Sally responded.

Sonic held still as he registered what she had said. _That's it. The time to hesitate is over._ Sonic's hands ran the length of his girlfriend's arms until he reached her wrists and he slowly pulled them apart. She resisted unwillingly, until he lowered his muzzle next to her ear. "I love you." Sally let Sonic guide her hands toward him; he rested them against his cheeks allowing her to feel how red his face was. With that she stared into his eyes and her eyelids slid shut as she let her arms reach behind his neck and pull him in for another kiss.

Sonic found it hard to explain the nature of his actions as he proceeded with caressing Sally's body, deepening the kiss. He whipped his tongue across her teeth as he tested her for a reaction. She responded with a flick of her tongue against his, and the ballad that followed only managed to feed the fires between them. Her tongue pushed against his, while he maneuvered around her with the same exercise. Their kiss was interrupted briefly as they gasped for air, the room soon echoing with the sound of Sally's ecstatic breath as Sonic moved from her mouth to her neck.

Sonic put his ear to Sally's chest as he gently kneaded her right breast in his hand. _Thum-bup thump-bub thum-bup thum-bup. _The sound of her heartbeat was somehow erotic to him, so distracting that he did not even notice Sally's arms sneaking behind his head and all of a sudden holding him against her chest as she gnawed on his ear. He winced at her initiative, yet he savored the alien feeling as he nested his head between her breasts. He kissed her chest and slowly began to move downward, a grin appearing on his face when he heard her whine softly as she let go of his ear. As Sonic came face to face with Sally's sacred region he felt a twinge of hesitation in the back of his mind. It was that part of him that was still conscious of what he was doing. That part of him that had so much respect for the princess, would it dare allow him to desecrate her body with further action? Sally's hands rested on the back of Sonic's head again, the hedgehog's eyes tilted up and saw the aching expression on Sally's face.

"Don't s-stop… please…" she said.

Sonic pinched himself and relayed his attention back to Sally's panties, his heart rate steadily increasing all over again. He leaned his muzzle forward and ever so slightly pulled on the red bow on Sally's underwear. He could hear Sally take a deep breath of anticipation, her head looking up and away as Sonic pulled down her panties with his teeth. She helped him to take them off the rest of the way by raising her feet off the floor one at a time. Sonic raised his head back up to her lips and softly kissed them.

Sally let out a muffled cry as her body forced itself to cope with the movements of Sonic's tongue between her folds. She bit her finger, fearing that she would yelp too loud as her body got used to Sonic's new tactic. The feeling of his tongue instinctively diving between her legs was restraining her thought processes. All of her life she thought that she been in control of everything and everyone around her, but tonight her body was surrendering to the ministrations of her cobalt lover as he continued to please her to the breaking point.

"Sonic… Son-Sonic… Deep-… Aah!" Sally's mind was melting, her senses replacing pain with pleasure, angst with pleasure, fear with pleasure, grief with pleasure, her world crumbling as her body reached its limit. Her hands pushed Sonic deeper inside her as her mind burst with ecstasy. "Sonic! Aaah!"

Her body began to vibrate uncontrollably as she experienced an orgasm that took Sonic by surprise, and Sally's hands did not help matters since he could not move. Sally's cooing sounds continued, and Sonic was met with a taste that he could not interpret, but it was nothing that he was in any position to deny. His tongue continued to clean the juices that flowed out of his lover's body, each lick making her tremble until her arms finally relaxed.

Sonic stood and met with Sally halfway up, her panting expression worrying him a little bit. "Sally, I- You okay? Was that too much?" Sally sealed his lips with a kiss that immediately explored his mouth; to her surprise, she found that she tasted pretty good.

"Sonic. Honey…" She said.

"Yes?" Sonic looked at her, wondering if she was going to critique what he had just done to her.

"No… " she giggled, "I taste like honey. Don't you think?" She ran her finger along his cheek and swiped a leftover drop. She inserted her finger into her mouth.

"You tasted even… bet….bet-ter." Sonic found it hard to respond confidently, seeing as Sally had yet to take her finger out of her mouth. The sound of her sucking on her digit was striking a killer blow in the back of his mind. He knew what he was thinking about, but he couldn't stop it. She just stared at him intently as she finally released her finger with a small wet pop. Sonic felt his legs quivering beneath him, his balance finally failing him when Sally nudged him in the chest and he sat down on the bed.

She stood back a few feet as she removed her jacket erotically, well aware that the striptease was arousing Sonic even more. It was not only those sweet ample breasts that turned Sonic's mind against him, but those rosebud tits that shone in the lamplight, and her glistening womanhood that made Sonic shake with anticipation. But she knew that she had to make him want her more. She had lost control first, but that was a necessary tactic in order for her to have the last word. Though she would be his for sure, she knew that she was not going to be the one to beg for his body. She would make him beg for hers. And the next step was going to be a real lulu.

She knew exactly where to begin. First she closed the distance between herself and Sonic, pressing feathery kisses against his lips before flashing her tongue into his mouth. Her hands allowed her to paint a mental picture of Sonic's body: his shoulders, slightly broader than hers but failing to deceive his athletic build; his arms, toned and muscular, yet slim enough to fit his gentle appearance; his hands, curious and unrelenting as they explored her body, adding a playful squeeze to her breasts whenever they had the chance; his waist, taut with muscle, a seemingly smooth surface concealing a well hidden four pack… six pack.

Sonic suddenly broke the kiss when he felt an irregular presence against his manhood. He let out a sharp hiss, but he could not focus his eyes on much of anything until he finally found out what was happening. Sally wore a playful smile on her face as she watched Sonic's unrehearsed reactions as she stroked his joystick. She found it interesting how when she moved it to the left, his body would lean in that general direction. To the right. To the left. It was fun to play with him. As Sonic leaned back, his hands gripped the sheets, yet his pride refused to let him voice his appreciation for Sally's movements. He continued to hiss through his teeth, his mouth opening occasionally trying to say his lover's name. "Sa-Sal-… that's-sssss!"

She had to give it to him, his resistance was impressive, but the next move would cost him. Her delicate tongue licked his member, and Sonic finally yelped. "Whoa Sally! Urh…" Mission accomplished.

"I was starting to think you weren't going to give me the go ahead. Speaking of which…" Sally flicked his red tip again making him jerk slightly, his length running along her hand and forcing a slow groan out of him. "Oh that's how it works." Sally moved her hand gently up and down his member, eventually gaining momentum and rubbing him with a tempered rhythm. Each stroke earned her another moan from Sonic, his legs had snaked their way behind Sally's back and they held her close. Every couple of strokes, she would tease him ever so slightly, his greatest reward being the sweet sense of her mouth gently sucking on the tip.

"Sal- I'm- I can't… you gotta stop or I'm gonna…Oah…" Sonic's eyes flickered in and out of focus as he felt his hips starting to vibrate unconsciously. He was about to reach his limit, and he knew exactly what that meant. "Sa-Sal-!" His hand hovered over Sally's head as she continued to suck him faster and faster, her muffled yelps feeding his every fantasy. He feverishly grabbed Sally's hair and tugged her away from him. "Sallyyy! Ah!"

Sally's shocked expression when Sonic exploded was unlike anything he had ever seen. Her eyes closed shut to avoid the projectile liquids as they sprayed all over her face, her mouth open and willingly receiving him, her breasts heaving up and down as she panted for breathe. Sonic felt a surging arousal at the sight of Sally's hair caught between his fingers as he held her head up. His rampant breathing began to slow down and his fingers relaxed enough to let Sally's hair finally fall back into its original position.

Sally did not concern herself with her hair for the time being, nor was she upset about Sonic's actions. She actually found it hot, the way he grabbed her in the heat of the moment, but the new matter at hand was that she was a total mess. Needless to say, she had planned a "cleaner" end to the previous scenario. She gulped down the juices that had shot into her mouth, _Oh! That was… clever._ _Note to self, swallowing is an acquired taste._ For the moment, Sonic looked like he was going to need a few minutes to regain his composure, so she knew this was a good time to freshen up.

"Umm, Sonic, do you mind if I- you kno-oh!" Sally had intended to complete her sentence before Sonic suddenly swooped her into his arms and flopped her onto the bed. "Wait Sonic, I need to clean up. Please… I… uah!" Sonic was causing her some serious grammatical errors, but she could not help it. He kept kissing her and nipping at her, it was like he wasn't even there. All that mattered was her body and nothing else. He finally traced his tongue along her face, a move that finally calmed Sally down. _Wait… is he… cleaning me? _She closed her eye as his tongue ran along her cheek and her chin as he cleaned his self off her face. He was silent the entire time, as if the night was on pause while he proceeded to clean her. Sally did not dare to stop him, her hands instead gliding across the bed and gathering a bundle of cloth in each hand.

Her body shivered involuntarily as Sonic lapped at the liquids on her chest, his tongue circling and gliding around her nipples before he tenderly took one in his mouth and grazed it with his teeth. "Ah! Mmmm..." Sally mewed softly as she arched her back, lifting her chest against him. The silence in the room was bound to be broken if she opened her mouth, so she bit her lip in an effort to stop herself. A few minutes passed and after Sonic finished fondling Sally's breasts, he moved down to her navel and sneaked his way inside a few times before Sally finally let out a short shriek and then she started writhing under him.

"So-niic… I'm losing it. Stop being so quiet or I'm going to have to scream. Don't make me scream baby… I can't take it. Sonic…" What was happening to her? She was losing her mind over foreplay? She was starting to lose faith in that "absolute control" plan of hers, but she wasn't going to give up without a fight.

Sonic looked up at her and noticed that her eyes were starting to water. _What is she resisting so much for? If she likes it so much, why is she being so quite?_ Then it hit him…

He crawled up to her on all fours and met her face to face, those blue eyes of hers silently overflowing with angst and pleasure that she was not meant to hold back. Sonic kissed her quivering lips as a sniffle escaped her. "Sally… I need you. Right here. Right now."

Sally's eyes widened. _What?_

"I'm gonna lose my mind if I don't make love to you right now."

For once in his life, Sonic's words broke the sound barrier, and Sally could not have felt more complete in her entire life. Her arms wrapped around Sonic's neck as she lowered his lips to hers, "Make love to me, Sonic the Hedgehog."

Sally pulled him in for another fervent kiss, her hands loosing themselves in his quills. The scent of their pheromones assaulted their senses as they prolonged their French kiss. Sonic's hands traversed down Sally's body, mapping her sexy figure eight form until he reached her posterior and gave her a tight squeeze.

Sally yelped inside Sonic's mouth, breaking the frantic kiss to issue her command, "Put it in me, Sonic. Make me yours." She held her breath as Sonic gently lowered himself onto her; taking careful aim, he pushed his member into her, eliciting an excited gasp.

Sonic flinched as he adapted to the feeling of Sally's muscles clamping around him. Memories of her wet folds slowly faded and replaced themselves with a new experience that only aroused him even more than he was back then. He could find nothing to compare to what he dared to do for the delicate chipmunk beneath him.

Sonic's sense of spatial direction was shot to hell; he could swear that moving his leg shifted his hand wiggling his toes made his fingers grip at the sheets, his breath escaped him as his respiratory system became reversed. He desperately fought for anatomical control as he inched his way inside Sally until he reached the checkpoint which defined his lover's virginity.

"Sally…" Sonic knew that this was the all or nothing moment, it was not too late for either of them to turn around no matter how awkward it would be to stop before getting started. Sonic reached for Sally's hand and her fingers immediately intertwined with his. Sonic briefly realized how delicate her hands were compared to his own; they were the hands of a warrior princess whom had never held a sword against anyone. Her personality did not know war, destruction, power, anger, disgust. Had she ever clenched her fist in pure hatred for someone? She wanted to protect everyone she knew and loved, no matter what the downside would be for her. This was the heart of the chipmunk he had come to know and love.

"Go ahead, sweety." Sally said angelically. He could not detect any fear in her. Her heart was convinced that this was right. And he was convinced as well.

Sonic carefully balanced himself on his knees as he prepared to move forward in a swift motion. Sally's breathe shortened as she felt the pressure inside of her increase ever so slightly. With a single thrust forward Sonic broke through Sally's hymen and freed her of her virgin chains. Sally let out a sharp sudden shriek before her voice become lost to her, her body convulsing in frequent beats to accommodate for Sonic's penetrating advance.

At the same time Sonic let out a howl as the muscles in his member made a sudden jump from comfortably squeezed to vice-like gripped. In an effort to situate himself in his new surroundings, he lowered his body and lay on top of Sally, who bit into his shoulder to stifle her cry. The sting of Sally's fangs in his shoulder made Sonic grunt, though he understood that she needed to find a way to relax her body somehow.

"Sally… fangs." He didn't mind the unconscious reflex, but the sharp sting was wrecking havoc with his system.

Sally took a few seconds to relax her jaw, withdrawing from his shoulder only to realize that she had pierced into his skin. The iron taste of blood reminded her that the scene she was in was not a dream at all, but a tangible reality. "Oh my gosh, Sonic, I'm so sorry! It was just kind of hard to handle the-…"

Sonic stroke her cheek, making sure not to drop his entire weight on her, "Sshh… I could barely feel it."

"Really?" Her inquisitive expression shone through her eyes.

Sonic grinned, inwardly admitting that he couldn't get anything past her. However, now was not the time to worry about how he was feeling; his concern drifted to her condition. "I should be asking you the same thing. Are… you ready for this?"

Sally kissed him, "I'm all yours."

Sonic regained some sense of balance and gently tested his new position. The brown chipmunk mewed softly as he pushed in a little further inside of her. He knew that this was going to take a few stokes to get used to, so he started slow. The motion began like the overture of an orchestra, soft yet eloquent, with a rhythm that inspired the deepest curiosity as to how the rest of the symphony would play out.

Sally whined periodically as she felt his movements within her increase in frequency. She found comfort in occasionally calling her lover's name, a whisper that she hoped would reach his ears and confirm that he was the only person on her mind. "Sonic… Sonic… Sonic… sweet Mobius… mna!" She held him close to her as he pumped deeper, the tympanic rhythm of his body now matching hers as she harmonized with his thrusting movements.

The azure hero could feel himself slowly slipping into unknown territory. There it was again, that animalistic nature that called for the next movement in an otherwise soothing opera. "Sally, I can't stop. This is-!" Sonic tapped into that hidden nature of his that wanted Sally as bad as he did. He rearranged his stance in order to have more control over his thrusts, and so, the circumstances changed. Sally's pheromones were driving him wild, and that was just what he wanted her to feel.

Sally gasped as she realized that Sonic had begun to take more control over his sexual actions. The force of his appendage pumping inside of her was enough to skew the line between right and wrong, pleasure and pain, control and chaos. _Oh damn, he's an animal…ah! _She let out a soft cry as she continued to accept the treatment of her body; she was no longer the fragile princess from hours ago, she had accepted her role as a woman at the mercy of the hedgehog she loved so dearly. Her temperature rose, her back arched slightly, her hands clawed at the bed beneath her as she recognized that she did not have much time.

Sonic relished the sounds that escaped his love as he pumped into her with accelerating frequencies. The melody of her sweet moans and coos was angelic, and each thrust earned him a new note on a different bar. Her body began to shudder around him, and he realized that she was about to reach her limit. He immediately felt himself reaching the climax of his symphony, and he began to put more emphasis into his thrusts. Sally yelped more frantically, her hands finding purpose as she played with her breasts as Sonic continued to berate her.

"Sonic… Sonic! I'm gonna lose it. Aah!" She managed to yelp her message between her gasps.

"Sally, I can't go much- okay I'm there dammit!" Sonic rushed his movements as he sensed his finish.

The chipmunk made a final snatch for the sheets, "Finish inside me Sonic! Please fill me with yourself. Start our family… here and nooww!"

With that Sally's body convulsed with a final rhythmic shudder as she reached her peak and cried out in euphoric ecstasy. Sonic paid little attention to the clamping feeling around his member, but the next instant was like the final note of the aria that had led to this moment. "Sally! Aaooh!" He howled as he released himself inside of her body, the instance conquering all of his senses at once, and resulting in nothing but a frenzy of blissful sensations. He could feel himself releasing frequent jets into her, each discharge causing her body to tremble with shock and amazement.

Sonic was finally able to catch his breath, his body's functions slowly stabilizing themselves and granting him what little control he had left. He watched as Sally's body also started to settle down underneath him. Her back finally relaxed and her hands released the sheets revealing torn threads where her claws had been. For the moment, her eyes were closed as she struggled to regain whatever energy she had left to her name. The blue hedgehog fought to hold back the tears that began to form in his eyes. This beautiful figure, this radiant woman, the love of his life was now his forever. This night was a bond, a seal that could never be broken. No matter what the consequences were going to be, he knew that he would never let anything happen to her.

Sally's eyes slowly slid open and she found that she was lying on her left side. "Sonic?"

"Right here, Sal." Sonic lied down next to her on his right side while propping his head on his elbow. "Glad to see you're awake. The sheets were a real mess so I changed 'em while you were napping."

Sally looked about and saw that she had been tucked under the sheets with her head resting on a pillow. She must have been out cold not to feel Sonic shifting her around. "How long was I out?"

"About forty five minutes. You know… you are beautiful even while you're sleeping."

Sally blushed, "Sonic…" She giggled, "That's just a little creepy coming from you."

"I'm a pretty creepy guy once you get to know me." He laughed and reached out to stroke Sally's cheek.

"I can get used to it." Sally savored the friction between her face and his hand. He was gentle and selfless, brave and loving, his hand alone revealed his character. "You were amazing." She let that slip.

Sonic grinned, "I'm holding that one against you for the rest of your life."

Sally smiled and propped herself up on her elbow, "No you're not. You wouldn't."

"Watch me." Sonic came closer and met her lips with a soft kiss. "That didn't change my mind."

She kissed him again, this time delving into his mouth with her tongue.

"Not quite." Sonic grinned.

Sally skimmed closer to him and angled her head as she prepared to kiss him again, when all of a sudden she saw the clock behind him read 12:55 pm. Her breath got caught in her throat and she stopped halfway. "Um Sonic… honey?"

Sonic met her the rest of the way and kissed her lips lightly, then moved to her cheek, then her eye, and her ear, "Yeah… sweety?"

Sally was distracted only slightly, but something else was on her mind. "Um… there's something I have to tell you. Oh gosh, not there." She cringed as he nibbled on her ear.

"What is it?" Sonic continued to nibble for a few seconds, and then met her forehead with his.

"I need you to understand that… I decided to do this for her." She stared at him seriously.

"… Her who?" Sonic's perplexed look was fixed proudly on his face.

KNOCK KNOCK! The door sounded with an echoing beat that sent shivers down Sonic's spine. The last thing he wanted was to be found in bed with Princess Sally; there were a lot of things he was going to attest to and brag about but to be caught like this was unacceptable.

"Oh shit." Was the only thing he could speak.

Sally got out of bed and wrapped the sheet around her body. "Sonic. There's someone who needs to talk to you right now. And I've agreed to let her speak."

Sonic's eyes widened with shock. "Sal? What's going on?"

Sally made her way to the door, turned on the light and reached for the handle. The door opened, and there stood Amy Rose outfitted in her red dress, a look of pained acceptance on her face. "Hi… Sonic."


	5. Chapter 5 Conquering the Love Triangle

**Chapter 5 – Conquering the Love Triangle**

The sight of Amy standing at the door was enough to send Sonic's body, his mind and whatever was left of his sanity out the window. He knew that Amy had liked him all these years but he was definitely not prepared to explain himself as he stood 90% naked in front of her, with the princess of Knothole standing in the doorway wearing nothing but a bed sheet around her otherwise naked body!

Sonic stammered through what little words he could bring to mind, "A-A-Ames? Wh-what are you doing here?" He snatched for the closest pillow and covered his nether regions.

"Don't 'Ames' me Sonic! You know damn well what I'm doing here!" Amy snapped at him. It was surprising to hear her use profanity, but Sonic knew this wasn't the time to use that staple grin of his. She crossed her arms, averting her eyes from him, "I'm… here to see if it was true. I wanted to know if you… were really in love with Sally."

"Amy…" Sonic was lost for words. He had to explain that he really was in love with Sally, but that was only going to make things worse. As if they weren't already bad enough. "Amy, I don't know what to say."

Sally quietly watched the two of them from the hallway, her eyes fixed on Sonic wondering what he was going to say, what he could do to ease Amy's pain. He had always been good at assessing a situation thoroughly before coming up with a master plan, but this was unlike anything he had ever faced. She knew that Amy loved him, but she did not know yet how loose Sonic's heartstrings were. Did his heart belong wholly to her?

Amy brought her hands to her chest, trying to steady her breathing, "Tell me that you love me!"

Time stopped.

A single tear fell to the floor. Eyes wide open. Hearts beating out of sync suddenly seemed to become one. This moment, this second, shocked the world.

Sally chocked on what could have been her sense of trust, "What? Amy!"

Sonic couldn't move. "Amy… I-… I ca-… Amy…"

"Sonic… I love you so much. From the bottom of my heart. I can't see my future without you. Please…" Amy's tears freely fell to the floor, her hands held close to her heart. Deep inside, could Sonic tell that her heart was breaking? What else could she do to be rational about the situation at hand? She could feel it happening. She knew he could not love her back, but it was not something she was ready to accept.

Sally could not believe what she was hearing. How could Amy be so selfish to put such a choice in front of Sonic like that? She understood that Amy had intended to see Sonic and confess to him. At which point, she would have left it to Sonic to choose what he was going to do next. Albeit, Sally did admit to herself that making love to Sonic was supposed to tip the scale in her favor. But why was he taking so long to decide? The chipmunk's curiosity was peaked when Sonic finally approached Amy.

"Amy… don't cry." He held her in a soft hug as he tried to calm her down. Her sniffling became relaxed and she hugged him back, holding onto him like her world depended on it. And it did. "Why do you fear a life without me, Amy? I thought I was your hero or something."

Amy's ears perked up.

"What kind of hero would I be if I left you all alone in the world? What… kind of person would I be if I let your heart break?"

Her breathing slowed, and her body relaxed.

"You don't have to imagine a life without me, Amy. 'Cause I can guarantee you that everywhere you go, I'm gonna be there for you. After all these years of battle, I've learned that Mobius is a world of infinite hearts. We all live for each other and we make sure that no one is ever left alone. You don't have to fear loneliness if I'm not around. You're heart has nothing to fear. Because there is no darkness that you cannot overcome."

Amy looked up to Sonic, his expression, as passionate as she had always known it to be. Her heartbeat thumped in her ear, but nothing was going to distract her from her love.

Sonic took a deep breath, "Amy… I want you to understand that I'm in love with Sally, because she has filled a void in me that has been there for many years. It's been a long time since I've felt this complete. But that's no reason for you to cry."

He wiped away her tears, and she held his hand to her face. Sonic gave her a warm smile, "I love you too, Ames. That's not gonna change."

Amy felt a warmth that she had been missing for a long time. Her heart was still intact. A feat that she knew only Sonic could do. "Sonic. Thank you... so much for speaking from that golden heart of yours." She giggled under her breath, sniffling a few times and proceeding to fix her quills which had become a bit messy during the conversation. "But could you please do something for me?"

"Anything, Amy."

"Would you kiss me?" Amy added that sincere twist to her voice that made it hard to refuse.

"Eh… um…" Sonic thought for two seconds but realized that he was out of time when Amy leaned forward slightly and closed her eyes.

Sonic quickly stole a glance at Sally who had been wiping her tears away with the sheet. She caught his glance after a double take, and he managed to mime out if it was okay to kiss Amy. _What the hell? Kiss her you fool! _She mouth out her response with a hidden tone that made Sonic flinch back.

Sonic turned back to Amy just in time to catch her eye opening to see what he was doing. "Um, Amy… you see… that is-!"

Amy frowned, "Dammit Sonic!" She reeled him in by the back of his head and pressed her lips onto his. The kiss took Sonic by surprise at first, but it was not long before he found that Amy wanted to skip three bases ahead and he felt her tongue probe his mouth. Sonic was left with no route of escape, seeing as how Amy's hands had locked themselves around his head and neck. There was a brief moment of resistance on Sonic's part before he let himself fade into the kiss, allowing Amy to explore him as much as he explored her.

All of a sudden, Sonic felt something very familiar. Not so much familiar as it was threatening. He was running out of air. Slowly but surely, he felt everything going dark. Any moment now and he would be in that chili dog stand in the sky.

"Amy!" Sally called out, and the pink hedgehog finally broke the kiss only to find that Sonic was looking much bluer than he usually did.

She looked at him inquisitively, "Sonic? Are you okay?"

Sonic wobbled a little bit, "I'll be fine. Just gotta… catch my breath… whoa!" With that he stumbled back and lay down on the bed.

Amy scratched her head innocently, "Oopsy, I guess I wanted that so bad that I forgot to let him breathe." She laughed sheepishly as she scooted away from the main room. "Well, I got what I wanted, so I guess I can go now. Bye-!"

"Wait Amy, don't you want to stay?" Sally asked her. She made it a point to stand between Amy and the doorway. "I mean, you don't have to go if you don't want to." She stepped back lightly, allowing her sinister intentions to take fruit.

"No, no, Sally it's okay. I would only be getting in the way. Not to mention how awkward it would be for me to watch you two get along. Sometimes a girl's got to take the hint and go. Heh heh heh."

"Oh. Well who said you'd be watching?" There was a sudden click. And not the kind that happens randomly for no reason at all. The door was locked and that was the only way out.

"Um… Sally? What're you doing?" Amy stepped back as Sally stepped closer.

"Nothing, irregular." Sally closed the distance and held Amy close by the sleeves of her dress. "You're just so… really… cute. It's sexy."

"Oh-mhp!" Amy had little time to react as Sally's lips finally met her own, her mind shocked at how velvety and soft the princess's lips were.

Sally let go of Amy, a playful smile plastered on her face. Amy blinked a few times and finally reacted, "Oh wow. I can see why kissing you can be addicting." Sally smirked and this time the two girls advanced on each other, their lips meeting in a heated kiss that might have been enough to burst the thermostat in the room.

Sally's hands took in their new plaything one body part at a time. She worked her way down past Amy's slender neck, and hooked her claws to the back of her dress as she unzipped it the rest of the way down until Amy's clothing was just another article on the floor. Her black bra matched her panties beautifully, giving her the appearance of a dastardly woman with a few secrets to hide underneath her sugar coated exterior. Sally grasped Amy's breasts earning her a muffled moan that escaped through the wild kiss that the two shared.

"I'm gonna toy with you for a little. But I want you to enjoy a something too." Sally turned Amy around and led her to the bed where Sonic laid, his mouth drooling at the sight of one of his fantasies finally coming true.

Amy gasped as she came closer and saw Sonic's erection from under the sheets. "Sally you don't… that's-!"

"Yep. It's all him." From that point, Sally knew she didn't need to explain herself. Amy acted instinctively as she crawled onto the bed on all fours and neared the hidden appendage.

"You mean. This is you Sonic?" She poked at it, and Sonic flinched violently. "I can't stop myself. It looks so good. She held the base of it and slowly stroked him, getting a feel for the length and the texture of the muscle at her love's waist.

"Amy… please be gentle-ah!" Sonic's neck leaned back as Amy licked the tip of his member through the sheet, leaving a wet spot which indicated the target of her desires.

"So nice. It's all for me. Mmph, mmn…" Amy licked at the tip again and again making sure to make Sonic pay for more of her attention with every groan he exhibited. Her mouth began to suck on his member as far as she could without having to take the sheets away. Not that she needed to, considering that the same action had the same affect. He was finally at her mercy, and she loved it.

Amy felt Sally enjoying things on her end, literally. At the edge of the bed, Amy had been careless enough to leave her round bottom in the air as she continued to blow Sonic. Sally then took this opportunity to remove the pink hedgehog's panties, making sure to leave one end around her ankle. The scent of Amy's pink flower drew her closer, her fingers fondling the pink folds and spreading them enough to lick her.

"Princess! Aaah! Mnph!" Amy shook timidly as she recorded the sweet sensation of Sally's tongue inside of her. At the same time, she did not dare let Sonic take a break from her unrelenting assault against his libido. She removed the sheets and hesitated for a few seconds as the sight of Sonic's appendage came into focus. It was all the more tempting and it did not stop her from continuing her actions.

Sonic felt that Cloud Nine could not begin to describe how he felt right now. The two most gorgeous women he had ever met in his life were part of his ultimate sexual fantasy. He never knew that Amy had it in her to toy with him the way she was. He happily threw out the sweet, over reactive, possessive girl that he had known before, knowing all too well that deep down she was as wild as he was.

The muffled moans of Amy as she sucked on him soon began to drive him crazy. His hips lifted off the bed in a controlled tempo that pushed a little more of himself into her mouth. He could not tell if she minded, but her only reaction was to shift the position of her mouth so she could receive more of him. Sally continued to lick inside of Amy's flower, but not without displaying her affection to Amy's sensitive clit, a move that earned her a trembling response as Amy's body begged for her for more.

"Amy, I'm there. Oh gosh, I can't hold it back." Sonic's muscles began to speed up slightly as he felt that all too familiar rush approaching.

Sally took note of Sonic's condition, "Well, sounds like it's your turn too Amy." She ceased licking the pink hedgehog much to her disappointment. Sally licked her own fingers and slowly slid them into Amy's folds.

Amy yelped as she struggled to register Sally's actions and the frequency of Sonic's appendage in her mouth. She felt herself slipping, her body about to give way to the thrill, her animal nature exploding out of her.

"Mmmmpphh!" Amy's muffled cries signaled her orgasm as it hit her like a wave of euphoria throughout her body.

"Amy!" Sonic's final thrust gave way, leaving Amy little time to avoid the jets that shot into her mouth. Her cheeks bulged slightly for the first few seconds, until it became too much as she allowed the liquids to spill out of her mouth. She quietly panted for breathe as she silently begged for her body to catch up with her. She swallowed what was left in her mouth, and proceeded with cleaning the rest of the liquids that had escaped her grasp.

Sally lay down next to Amy and watched her licking Sonic's member. "How did you get used to it so fast?"

Amy finished, "It's an acquired taste."

"What'd you sa-mph!" Sally's thought was shot down as Amy kissed her and transferred the liquids to Sally's mouth with her tongue. _Oh wow…_

Amy held a curious expression on her face, "So what's next?"

Sally grinned, "What do you say to a good fuck?"

Sonic's head bolted up, "Sally!"

Sally bit her tongue playfully, "It slipped." She laughed and then whispered to Amy what they would do next. Sonic lay back down on the bed, deprived of whatever wit he had left in his will to say. The stunning spectacle before him aroused his manhood once more, and he was soon at full attention. The girls saw that he was bursting with anticipation as to the treatment that was to come.

"Okay, Amy. Straddle him." Sally said.

Sonic's jaw dropped wide open, _Heaven._

"With pleasure." Amy circled the bed to Sonic's side, hoped on the bed, casually swung one leg over his waist and straddled the blue hedgehog. "Excited, Sonic?"

Sonic could not hide anything from his captor, "You have no idea." His eyes stayed glued on Amy's seductive form, her tan colored fur contrasting perfectly with her pink of hair. Her rosy pink nipples were just begging to be touched, but he soon found that Sally had other plans for him.

"Hey, Sonic, put that mouth of yours to good use for once." Sally hovered her sweet posterior over his face, "Lick me in that place you love so much." She lowered herself and sat on Sonic's face, making sure to distribute her weight to her knees. As if by instinct, Sonic experimentally stuck his tongue out and licked Sally's lips. "Aoo… yes, just like that. Ah…" She lowered her hips slightly to stress her want for more. Her eyes rolled somewhat as she surrendered her body to Sonic's intoxicating skill.

"Oh Sally, you are so beautiful." Amy said as she stroke Sally's cheek and led her lips into a deep kiss. Sally invited her tongue into a battle of strengths, but they soon parted so Sally could catch her breath.

"Now it's your turn. Let him inside you." Sally looked down and pointed towards Sonic's hardened member.

Amy's conscience finally began to speak up, "Wait, Princess no! I mean I was only kidding about actually having sex. So-Sonic is yours I can't do that." She was under the impression that a blowjob was just a gift for Sonic to enjoy as much as she did, but to intentionally have all out sex was like a breach of contract.

"Amy… mmnn… I want to see your face warp like I know mine did when I had Sonic inside me. Mmna… This is a free 'sex with my boyfriend ' pass, honey. I suggest you take…nya… it." Sally cringed as Sonic's tongue began to delve deeper inside of her, his fingers also finding her clit by accident.

Amy took little time to ponder the ethics of boyfriend-girlfriend relationships at this point. It was just like Sally said, _Sex with my boyfriend pass? This girl's a freaky chick. How sexy is that!_

Amy raised her hips into the air and guided Sonic's member to her womanhood. Her breath became shallow and rapid as she attempted to lower herself, but it took a couple of tries before he finally entered her. She bit her lip as the feeling of his member inside of her sent chills up her body; her heart skipped a beat when she came to her hymen. Her troubled eyes met with Sally's as she silently begged her for some sort of console.

Sally sensed Amy's dilemma and leaned forward. Amy did likewise but became confused when Sally reached past her and pulled her ear close, "Go ahead, sweety. He's yours." She licked into Amy's ear and nibbled on her in an effort to calm her down.

The pink hedgehog closed her eyes as she lowered herself, her body still hesitating out of fear for the unknown. Sally then bit her ear and the shuddering response made Amy loose her weight all the way down until Sonic's full length had crashed inside of her. "Nyaaaah!" Her hands grasped at Sally's breasts, not so much for support but as revenge for biting her ear. Her hips vibrated erratically as she adapted to the numbing sensation between her legs. Her virgin body was no more, and it only took that first thrust to get her addicted to the new experience that she had foolishly denied herself for so long.

Amy purred as she reveled in her new seat of power, "Oh yeah… fuck me, Sonic."

Sally's eyes widened, "Wow, Amy. You like it that much." She smiled to herself and continued to mew as Sonic's movements became more unpredictable and his tongue attacked her clit with newly acquired purpose. "Oh yeah, Sonic. Deeper… sweeter. Ooh ohh!"

The room was once again filled with the sweet invigorating sounds of a new concerto performed by Sonic, Amy, and Sally as their love making reached daring heights. A moment earlier Amy had been riding Sonic, the next, he was pounding her into the bed with her head resting on a pillow. Sally took her time to stimulate Sonic in her own way by playing around with his rear end. The foreign sensation made Sonic shudder uncontrollably, a reflex that was expressed with a quickening of his thrusting movements into Amy. The pink hedgehog yelped with every moment that she felt Sonic dive into her, her mind turning to mush as the only thing that mannered was the extreme pleasure she felt from the hot sexual experience.

Sonic switched women as he saw fit, and starting to pound Sally sideways while Amy had Sally lick her delectable flower. The scent in the room was thick with pheromones, each movement unleashing a new wave of euphoric force that must have disturbed the peace of the entire city. Amy tugged at Sally's ears, begging her princess's fingers to explore her even more so she could make up for the absence of Sonic's member. Her palpitating heartbeat rushed past her, the heat of her own body building to the point where girl-girl sex was no longer an option. Amy allowed Sally to concentrate on Sonic, so she could cool her body down enough for the last round.

The chipmunk was finally able to focus on Sonic, who leaned down and stole a kiss from her. He panted heavily as his movements relaxed into a mellow rhythm before he stopped to switch positions. He laid Sally down, with her head against the pillow like Amy had been earlier, and he went inside of her again to finish her off. "Oh yeah, Sonic! Mmna! Take me like an animal! Aah! Ah!"

Sonic continued to thrust at an even rate until he finally gained enough momentum to satisfy his lover with repeated pounding. The feel of Sally's walls around him began to push him over the top once more, "Sally… oh man, I'm there! Oh!" He held her still as he sped up again, making sure not to hit warp thrusting speed. That would be problematic.

"Oh Sonic, I'm gonna lose my mind. Nya, nya, ha, aaaaahhh!" Sally's body arched back as her orgasm hit and she felt herself lost in a sea of white, pulsating pleasure.

Sonic howled as he made the final thrust into her body and let lost himself inside her. He jerked a few times as his release filled the chipmunk to the brim, his liquids soon spilling out of her, and his body nearly collapsing when he finished. He gently pulled out of Sally, who mewed quietly on her own as her orgasm continued. She let her body fall on the bed as her energy left her, though frequent smaller orgasms hit her while she rested. She lay there drooling on the pillow, her eyes glazed over, and her body trembling from the overexposure to the rush of hormones in her body.

Sonic sat with his back against the headboard desperately trying to regain himself. _I don't know… if I… I'll be able to do that again… phew… Yipe!_ A hand grasped Sonic's loose member and started to stroke him again, making him flinch since his body was not exactly numb to the feeling just yet. He looked down and saw Amy handling him gently, trying to arouse him with her breasts.

"I'm trying to wake you up, Sonic. Do you mind doing me one more time?" Amy rubbed his member between her breasts, managing to hold it up and licking the red tip with her delicate tongue.

"Amy… uh… don't… I think… I'm spent…" Sonic struggled to resist, but she was really good at what she was doing.

"No, Sonic! I can't do that because you didn't give me your juices yet. I need you in me again. Just once. Sally doesn't have to know." She sucked on him in an effort to wake him up. She felt his muscles stiffen again. "There it's working."

"Amy that's good. That's so… ahuhh…" Sonic surrendered himself to her as she continued to rub his member between her mounds. The prevailing motions of her body against his had aroused him, but the fact that she was not stopping was going to set him off too soon. "Amy… I'm getting… too… ah!"

Amy let him out of her mouth, "Sonic! That fast?" She had underestimated the power of her body. She straddled him and led him inside of her. The static feeling between them when he finally filled her body was mutual. She wrapped her arms around his neck and held him close. "Sonic… I know the consequences that can come from this. Give yourself to me the way you do for her. Please. Fuck me insane."

She kissed him, and he kissed her back, all form of hesitation had fled and the eyes of the animal within him had surfaced for the finale. Sonic led her with the first thrust, sending shockwaves through to her unconscious mind. She cooed and held him tightly as she bounced on him to match his thrusts. Over the next few minutes, Sonic proceeded to increase his speed until the two were moving with the rhythmic beauty of a well rehearsed symphony. Their kisses became more feverish. Sonic's effort to explore Amy's body was met with excited gasps and yelps as Amy became hotter and hotter with Sonic inside of her. Her hips began to gyrate in order to savor the feeling of Sonic's appendage, but her plans were cut short when she realized that Sonic was reaching his melting point. She reached down to her clit and stimulated her own orgasm so she could tie with him. "Ahn, ahn, yes, yes, Sonic. Go all out with me. Almost there. Almost… there!"

Sonic thrust upward with unrelenting ferocity until that awe-inspiring rage from within began to gather at his loins. "Amy! Dammit, I'm going, going…" She clamped around his muscles once more, "GONE-aaawwooooo!" He howled as his orgasm erupted out of him draining his energy with every jet of power that he released into Amy's body. His eyes rolled back as he howled his last in an erratic frenzy with Amy's orgasm.

"Aaaaaaahhh!" Amy's body seized up as Sonic's orgasm hit her like water hose being released inside her body. She could not describe the level of delirium that she entered as soon as her orgasm hit. It washed over her senses, replacing everything with bliss unlike anything she had ever felt. She shook fiercely as she took in as much of Sonic as she could, but she eventually felt him spilling out of her. She collapsed against Sonic as her conscious mind left her. She made sure to leave with a smile, an expression that proclaimed her victory over herself and over all of her frailties. Sonic had been hers, even if it was for one night. That was good enough for her heart to heal comfortably.

Sonic, the last performer in this play of hearts and strings was the only one left panting in the room as his consciousness began to slip away as well. With what little energy he had left, he lowered Amy onto the bed and laid her next to Sally. He could not wrap his head around what had just happened, but whether it was an act of fate or cheer coincidence, this night was most definitely one of the most of amazing nights he had ever had.

_Way… past… cool…_

**~Sonic Arc End~**


	6. Chapter 6 Sugar

**Chapter 6 – Sugar **

Tails had to admit that the party had gotten off to a good start. Sonic seemed pleased with his surprise, albeit his best friend of all people understood that Sonic was being extremely polite to all of his companions. Not too long ago, Sonic had called Tails and confessed to him that he was feeling pretty down. He had been racing off into the desert at night and waking up in the middle of nowhere the next morning. His confidence in himself was deteriorating every time that Dr. Robotnik showed his face. They had both worked so hard to defeat him time and time again, but he kept escaping, and Sonic was starting blame himself for his failures.

Tails knew better. He knew that his best friend was doing the best he could for Mobius, and it was about time that the world recognized him for his valiant efforts. In fact, it was Tails's idea to invite Sonic to his own Hedgehog Day party. He would always abandon his frustrations and worries when he was surrounded by his friends, the people who loved him for the amazing individual he was. Tails had even prepared the guest list for him and was surprised by the turnout – even Blaze the Cat was able to come, and she lived in a different dimension! He understood that Sonic needed to relax most of all, and he hoped that this would be a great night for him to bask in his acquired friendships.

Then again, Tails did not intend to spend an eventless night for he had made plans of his own in arranging the list of people that were to attend the party. He gazed up from his drink (diet coke) and saw the object of his recent obsessions: Cream the Rabbit. With her cute orange dress and soft velvet like fur, she was a dangerous adversary, as if being cute was not bad enough. They had been seeing a bit of each other for the last few weeks, but it is best to think of it in a literal sense. Tails had literally been seeing Cream for the last few weeks. Whether it was at the park while she was picking flowers, or when she walked by his workshop with her mother to say "Hello", Tails found it very difficult to approach her without worrying about his heart pounding out of his chest.

He found her innocence to be a great quality to her, though she did not display this attribute alone. She was also bold and brave when the situation called for her to act. During a recent mission, Tails had been stuck under a piece of debris when Cream came to help him, but they were soon surrounded by Robotnik's robots. Instead of running for cover, Cream attempted to shield Tails as best as she could. Tails could remember her body shaking as she stood in front of him facing the enemy, her arms outstretched in an effort to protect him.

The shadows came closer and she began to cry, nevertheless, she refused to run away. Sonic suddenly sprung out through the ground and took down every robot in sight. Sonic helped Cream to lift the debris off Tails, after which she fainted in his arms. Tails had not known anyone who would risk their life for him like that before. Well, other than Sonic, Sally, Bunnie… most of his friends in Knothole. But he felt something special about Cream that set his heart on fire. Even though this wasn't the first time he had felt like this, he knew that he wanted to tell Cream how he felt about her before it was too late.

The only problem was that he just couldn't get the nerve to walk up to her like a regular guy and tell her how he felt. She made him so nervous, and tonight was turning out to be more complicated than usual. He was glad that she was around, but the whole party scene was a bit of a step backward for him. Crowds just made it harder to approach her. What was he to do? He needed some advice… but whom should he ask?

"Hey Tails, I'm glad I caught you." Tails turned to Blaze who had called his attention by tapping on his shoulder.

"Oh, hi Blaze. It's been a long time. I'm so glad you could make it. Did you see Sonic already?" Tails smiled politely at her. He had grown up with such amazing role models, that it was hard to deny that his personality was turning out to be that of a gentleman with a fresh rebellious twist within him.

"Yes, I did. He seems to be quite well. I now understand what you were talking about in your letter, he does seem a little-!" Blaze cut herself off as Tails started to flail his hands around a little.

"Wait wait, don't say anything about that. Not everyone knows. I trusted you with that info 'cause I trust you will keep it in mind when you talk to him." Tails said.

Blaze understood his plea. The last time she had met Sonic, he seemed to be in the greatest of moods, but the letter she received from Tails had revealed that Sonic's mind was preoccupied with guilt over his inability to stop Robotnik once and for all. She wanted to comfort him most of all, but she knew it wasn't her place. Still, being here for him was more than enough to set her mind at ease. She knew that in the end, Sonic would bounce back, and look forward to a new tomorrow.

"Sonic is lucky to have a friend like you, Tails. You are a special fox indeed. Which reminds me about something..." Blaze had intended to ask Tails about borrowing some of his blueprints for her friend Marine to look over.

"What's up?" He listened to Blaze propose the acquisition of some of his blueprints, but a part of him was thinking elsewhere. _It's so easy to talk to her. I wonder if she would advise me about how I should approach Cream… no... I think I need someone who's been around Cream a lot. Blaze only comes here once in a while. She's close to Cream, but not super close… aw…._ Blaze had finished her side of the conversation.

"Tails? Would that be alright?" She tilted her head as she awaited his response.

He snapped out of his thoughts and innocently scratched the back of his head, "Huh? Oh yeah, I'll let Marine borrow some blueprints alright. She can have some of my old pet projects. I'll even throw something new and see if she can pull it off."

Blaze's eyes lit up, "Oh really Tails? That would be fantastic!" She reached out and held Tails hands as a gesture of confirming their negotiations. Tails developed a light blush in response to Blaze's actions. "Marine shall be quite thrilled. Thank you. How can I ever repay you?"

Tails felt his brow developing a little bit of sweat as his temperature rose by a few degrees. "Um… well… if it's not too much trouble… Could I have a hug?"

"A hug? Oh, you are truly precious. Mmmmnnn!" Blaze hugged Tails tightly like he was a stuffed animal. She did not mind such innocence, but she did think it odd of him to request a hug of all things.

Tails had always had a thing for hugs ever since he was a young foxling. Sally used to (and still does) hug him all the time, and his pal-to-pal gestures with Sonic were always more mature. Receiving a hug from someone new was just a quirky way for him to bond with someone. Especially if it was a girl. Blaze was really warm and fuzzy, not to mention that she was one of the prettiest cats Tails had ever met. He savored the moment for all it was worth before she finally let go. "Thanks Blaze. That cheered me up some." She smiled for him and patted his head lightly, unintentionally drawing out another cute fox-like reaction.

There was still the matter that he needed to talk to someone about how to approach Cream. Sonic suddenly passed by him and Blaze before he bumped into Amy. He could not hear what Sonic was saying as he walked away, but something told him that he was going to the terrace to do something. Get some air, bask in the moonlight, or whatnot. Tails turned around and looked for Cream when he realized that she wasn't in the room. He excused himself from Blaze's company and he walked about a bit searching without leaving the impression that he was looking for someone.

He finally came to a hallway where he saw a light coming from one of the rooms. The door was cracked open, so he could hear Cream's voice coming from inside. He stepped closer and almost heard what she was saying, when a cold hand landed on his head and stopped him. "Now whatcha'll think you're doing there, Tails?" Tails turned around and looked up to see his favorite aunt, Bunnie Rabbot. She was by no means related to him, but the bond he had made with her when he was young was a natural part their relationship and dropping the "aunt" nickname was a hard habit to break.

"Aun- I mean… Bunnie, hi." Tails looked up at her, finding it hard to think that she was upset since her bunny nose and whiskers made her so unbearably adorable. The tuft of hair on her head was abutted by her two long rabbit ears, one of which was bent over at the helix. Her beautiful green eyes stared down at him, presumably expecting him to say more than just, "Hi".

"That cute fox face of yours ain't gonna save ya this time, honey. Cream's having a private conversation with her mom right now, and if I ain't know better, yer ear was darn near glued to the door." Part of what made Bunnie so attractive was that southern belle accent of hers. It was not hard to understand her at all, but the twist she put on certain words and phrases sounded so natural that one could not help but feel her warm personality expressed through her speech.

"I'm sorry, Bunnie. I was just curious. I didn't know if Cream was in the room at all. Heh heh, what do you know she is. Heh heh heh!" The best Tails could do was stall until he could make a daring escape. He knew that Cream had arrived with Bunnie as her chaperone, but to think that she had the presence of a hawk was beyond his comprehension. "Um- is-is she going to be long?"

Bunnie placed her hands on her hip, "My word, you seem to be interested in talking to Cream real bad don't you Tails?" Of course she knew better. It was not the first time that she had noticed Tails pining after Cream, though she was concerned about why he didn't do anything about it. Then again, her relationship with Antoine had gotten off to a rocky start as well, so she understood that Tails must have been nervous. The best approach was to pick at his brain a bit to find out what he was thinking. "Is there something on ya'lls mind sugar-Tails?"

_What is she a psychic?_ Tails felt his fur standing on end as he found that Bunnie had somehow guessed that he was looking for someone to talk to. Did she know about his obsessions with Cream? He did not exactly keep a low profile, but he was hoping that no one would note his behavior as out of the ordinary. "Um-I-well-I mean- umm-!" Tails trailed off when he noticed that Nicole and Blaze were having a conversation nearby.

Bunnie saw the girls too and decided that Tails would probably benefit from a more private location. "You wanna talk somewhere else, sugar-Tails? Come on." Her mechanical arm guided Tails to another room where she felt he could explain himself without feeling too much pressure. He kept quiet as she led him along, making the sound of her clanking metal feet seem all the more ominous. She knew that he wasn't scared of her because of her appearance, but it wasn't the first time that she noticed that her mechanical body had betrayed her otherwise hospitable and majestic appearance. The only times that she had to worry about looking threatening was when she went to some new territory by herself. If the locals were not aware that she was a Freedom Fighter, they would instinctively attack her since she was part robot. That had not happened too often, but it was always safe to travel with someone who could vouch for her.

She had found an empty room two doors away from where Cream was. It was nicely furnished with a bed, a nightstand, and a TV on top of a set of drawers. Since she knew that Tails was the mastermind behind this whole operation she wondered what kind of strings he had to pull to get a super-mega-deluxe suite like this for a party. Bunnie did not linger on the thought, knowing that Tails had grown up to be quite resourceful despite his young age. Not that being 14 was anything to be ashamed of, it was just surprising at times to step back and notice what a brave and amazing fourteen year old he turned out to be.

"Now, what's this all about Tails? Ya'll not usually this fidgety when you're 'round me." True enough, while she had chosen to sit down on the bed, Tails had started pacing back and forth. Bunnie could not help but follow his twin tails as they swished back and forth, then the fox finally spoke his mind. She rubbed her nose as a faint scent wafted into her nose.

"Bunnie… I need your help. I-I re-…" _Pull it together, Tails._ "I really like Cream but I don't know how to get closer to her!" The words escaped his mouth so fast that Bunnie was left perplexed for a few seconds before her smile returned.

"Well I'll be dipped in chocolate and spread on a slice of bread! You finally said it, sugar-Tails. You had me worried there honey. I thought you was gonna turn out to be stalkin' Cream for the rest of her life before you finally told her you liked her." Bunnie laughed a bit, and wiped an imaginary tear from her eye. There was that scent again…

Tails wasn't exactly in the joking mood, it was hard enough to open up about his situation in the first place. "But that's the thing, Bunnie. I haven't told her yet. Every time I'm close to her, my head starts getting fuzzy. I can't even think 'mechanics' when she's around. And my tails start flailing around, my hands get sweaty, I feel like my stomach's gonna go haywire, it just-!

"Alright, alright, darlin' take it easy now. I see you've been holdin' this in for a while now. Why haven't you talked to Sonic about it? Ya know he's here for you whenever you need 'im." She felt her nose twitch a few times as she registered that scent in the room again.

Tails caught his breath, and walked over to the bed slowly. "I know… but Sonic hasn't been feeling so hot lately. I didn't want to complicate his personal life with mine. This is all a matter of me not being brave enough. I'm the one that's coming up short."

Bunnie moved over so Tails could sit on the bed next to her. Bunnie knew him to be more composed and cheerful, yet the thought of being unable to confront his fears (or Cream rather) was weighing heavier on him than a pound of bricks. "Aw, now we can't be havin' that Tails. You know you're a great guy to begin with. There's no reason for you to feel cowardly because you can't walk up to Cream like normal people." His eye peeked at her through his fingers, a look that told her that her statement wasn't exactly helping. "Did I say that? No, no… hold up."

Tails stared down at the floor again, _Maybe this wasn't such a good idea after all._

_Oh I've really done it now. _Bunnie had to choose her words carefully if she wanted to cheer Tails up, but if that darn scent in the room didn't stop bothering her, she knew she wasn't going to get anywhere. She patted Tails's back with her un-roboticized right hand. "Sugar-Tails, I didn't mean nothin' by what I said. I meant to say that being nervous in front of Cream ain't nothin' to be ashamed of. She'd be nervous if she was standin' in front of you right now."

Tails's ears perked up, "What? She-she would?"

Bunnie knew that she was giving up classified information, but if she didn't encourage him to walk up to Cream, then neither of them were going to know about each other. "She sure would. She can't hide that red blush of hers from you if she wore all the makeup in the world. Don't ya think I'd know?" She gave Tails a friendly wink to seal her side of the story.

Tails finally held his head high as he hopped on the bed from where he was sitting, "Alright! Alright! I can't believe it! The feeling's mutual! Yes!"

Bunnie held him still before he started jumping again, "Now hold on Tails, don't ya'll go tellin' Cream that you heard that from me. A girl's gotta have her secrets, ya know what I mean?" Tails nodded eagerly, then celebrated silently to himself. Handling the hearts of two young doves was dangerous business, but Bunnie reckoned that she had done a good job overall. And would you believe it, that scent in the room was getting stronger. Bunnie suspected that someone must have been nearby watching them since the scent was too strong to be her own or even Tails. She rubbed her chin inquisitively as she pondered how she should go about looking for the culprit.

Then something hit her. Her hand had an oily feel to it. She looked over at Tails and noticed that his back was a little sweaty, presumably from being so tense. There was something else though… her paw floated curiously to her nose and she gave it a light whiff. There it was! The scent that had been lingering the entire time that they were in the room together. She could not understand why Tails had such a strong scent about him, but she knew that he bathed regularly, so there was no reason for him to exhibit a bad odor. Who was to say that the odor was bad to begin with? It wasn't unpleasant, it was just there. It was as if someone was nudging her side repeatedly without any motive whatsoever. Bunnie felt a chill run up her back as she finally acknowledged the full presence of the scent in the room. Did Tails know that he was doing this?

"Hey sweetie, did you know that you… um… Tails?" Bunnie had called Tails's attention and caused him to turn his blue eyes straight on her.

"Yeah Bunnie?" He said.

Bunnie's train of thought was suddenly missing. Not only could she not articulate any words, but she could not take her eyes off of Tails for an instant. She felt herself getting lost in his gaze, knowing all too well that he was just being polite by making eye contact. What she could not figure out was why she was left speechless to him. Her temperature was steadily rising; she could feel her heartbeat increasing as she helped her body to move closer to the fox hero in front of her.

Things were seriously going out of whack, as if the scent that Tails was releasing was not anything normal. He was unconsciously drawing her in with a perfume that was controlling her every desire. Oh shit. Pheromones.

Tails noted that Bunnie was moving dangerously closer to him, to the point where his head was up against the headboard and she only kept getting closer. Her eyelids made fluttering motions before they suddenly seemed to drop down, as if her eye shadow was too heavy to keep her eyes open. "B-Bunnie, what are you doing?"

"Sugar…Tails… I can't help it. You're pheromones are too strong. Sweetie…" Bunnie drew closer, her heart beating uncontrollably as her senses continued to be stimulated by Tails's scent.

"Pheromones? Wait, Bunnie… You're too… ah…" Tails felt his heart racing, and his temperature rising. He was no stranger to the effect that pheromones had on himself and on others, but he did not think that his pheromones would seduce a mature rabbit like Bunnie. In order to close the distance between them she had climbed onto the bed and started crawling towards him. Tails's fought against every instinctive hormone in his body just to keep himself from staring down Bunnie's purple corset, for he had realized a few years back that her well-developed body was a lethal weapon all on its own.

Bunnie held Tails's face still as she brought herself closer to him, "Tails… I'm sorry… darlin'…"

The yellow fox finally brought his hands up and stopped Bunnie's advance by locking his arms against her shoulders. "Ah- ah… Bunnie. Get a hold of yourself. It's me, Tails. It's my fault that you're acting like this. My-my body's been giving off pheromones the last few weeks whenever I'm thinking about Cream and stuff. I can't let you do this."

Bunnie's eyes widened when she realized what she had done. She completely lost control over her conscious self and let herself come onto Tails, and she was only inches from the point of no return. "Oh… my stars… how could I? Tails… I'm…" Her eyes were filled with tears of shame, and she turned away from Tails before he could see her cry. "Tails what have I gone and done? I knew that yer pheromones was actin' up, but I didn't stop. You must hate me now. Just like everyone who's scared to look at my robot arm and legs."

"Bunnie! Bunnie! No! I could never hate you. I understand why you were acting that way. It's no big deal really." He could hear the yellow rabbit continue to cry softly, which only fed Tails's guilt over the whole situation. She had done all she could to help him, so he was not going to allow her to cry over something as trivial as their own bodily functions. "Bunnie!" He pulled Bunnie's arm with a quick jerk that he had underestimated in both speed and strength.

She was unintentionally flung across the bed right on top of Tails as he made an effort to catch her before she got hurt. Bunnie lifted herself up by her legs first, hoping to Mobius that she had not accidentally squashed his pride under her metal frame. She balanced her body on her robot arm and looked down on Tails who was just as surprised as she was. "Boy Tails, you should watch yer own strength. I could'a bruised you or worse."

"Bunnie…" Tails said.

"Hmm?" She noticed a sincere look in his eyes that spelled out how sincere his apology was going to be.

"I could never think any less of you, Bunnie. You're such an amazing woman with a heart as big as a ten gallon hat." Bunnie fought back a chuckle, but managed to smile. "I'm sorry for putting you in such a bad spot. Just please… don't cry anymore." With that Tails gave her an earnest smile.

She sniffled one last time and wiped the rest of the tears from her eyes. "Aw, Tails… you're just the sweetest thing I'm ever gonna meet." Bunnie relaxed her left mecha arm as she lowered herself gently and pressed an unexpected kiss against his lips. She looked up fast enough to see that Tails's expression was totally stunned.

"B-Bu-Bu-Bunnie, you just kis-k-ki-k-k-!" He could not even complete the word.

"Kissed you, darlin'? I know. But that wasn't the pheromones talking that time. You downright deserved it for treatin' me the way you did." Her hand pet his chest, "You act just like that with Cream, and ya'll are gonna do just fine." She continued to pet him until she got down to his waist, at which point Tails started to get real fidgety.

"Wh-what are you doing?" Tails tried to move away but Bunnie held him still by putting pressure on his abdomen. If it wasn't the pheromones driving her this time, then what was she planning to do to him? The kiss was already a step in the wrong direction.

"Relax there, Tails. What's it look like I'm doin'? I'm gonna help you relax a little. You've been under a lot of stress too, honey. That's why you're pheromones are out of control." She reached down and touched Tails's sensitive area. "This way I'm helping everybody out. After all, I can't have your pheromones set Cream off, she's only 12."

_Oh so she's only two years younger than me. How nice. Hey what am I saying? Bunnie's starting to-_ "Ah! Bunnie! Don't look! I'm…-!" Tails looked on in horror as his worst fear became reality. The thought of pheromones, and Cream, and Bunnie's hot body had finally caught up with him, meaning that his stress factor was not the only thing that was up.

Bunnie could not believe what she was seeing. "Wow, Tails. Ya'll was lying when you said you was comin' up short."She found it hard to believe that Tails was yet capable of sporting an appendage this size hidden underneath his build. She knew that working with machines and inventing was a real workout, but to be well endowed as well as having the brains of a genius, Tails was a double knockout force. Bunnie shifted one of her ears to one side, following her deed by taking her small right hand and getting a feel for Tails's external muscle.

"Wait, Bunnie. Ah, don't!" Tails felt lightheaded all of a sudden as his body registered the feeling of Bunnie's small hand caressing his member. He could not help but twitch his leg as she continued to toy with him, unaware that his movements were only telling her that he was enjoying what she was doing to him. He started to pant as he got used to the feeling of having his member stroked. His eyes flickered in and out and he saw something familiar, yet impossible. Red fur.

Bunnie stroked him lightly at first and then increased the rate of her strokes until she noticed Tails's eyes fluttering. "Like it that much, Tails? I know it's been a while since you felt this way." She brought her head down and flicked the tip of his member with her tongue.

The sudden charge made the room turn white and Tails noticed more impossible hallucinations. Red fur. Brown hair. A tight black jumpsuit. The room came back into focus and he watched as Bunnie proceeded to lick up and down his member, allowing her rabbit teeth to graze the cherry top of his manhood. His breath got caught halfway up his windpipe when she suddenly covered him with her mouth and sucked on him for a few seconds before letting go. Everything seemed to be going mute in the room, until soon all he could hear was his labored panting, and the sounds he made as the pleasure within his body reached new heights.

He recognized this feeling. It had been fifteen months since the last time he felt like this.

"Tails? You didn't pass out did you?"

Tails's eyes came into focus after he rubbed them a little. "Huh? Whoa!"

"I mean, I know I'm good, but that doesn't mean I want to wear you out that fast."

Tails could not believe his eyes. Fiona Fox was right in front of him, her black jumpsuit, brown hair and red fur the same way he remembered them. "Fi-Fiona?"

The red fox placed her finger on Tails's lip to silence him. "Ssshh… just let it happen." She smiled sinisterly as she went back down on him. The sweet sound of her mouth sucking his member was almost too much for him to bear. "Mmn, mmmnn, mna!" She licked him from base to tip, and made sure to gauge his reaction when she nibbled on him before she continued blowing him.

The hallucination felt too real for Tails to deny. A part of him knew that Bunnie was the one pleasuring him, but to have Fiona doing him was a reality that he really wished were not a fantasy. The back story was that fifteen months ago, he had experienced a brief relationship with Fiona Fox that had been a few of the most magical weeks in the young fox's life, albeit… they were mostly sexual. The red vixen had had an unfortunate run in with Tails while he was getting out of his private bathhouse. The whole misunderstanding began when she accidentally saw him naked sporting an erection that shocked her to the point where she could not get the yellow fox out of her head. She approached Tails with intentions to blackmail him by spreading word about his appendage, but she ended up letting him screw her in the changing room.

Tails did not enjoy that she did not show any remorse for taking his virginity, but she made up for it by being his girlfriend as long as he agreed to be her boy-toy. It was a hard deal to turn down, considering that she still threatened to call him out if he didn't please her libido. The sex that followed that encounter was incredible for him, not to mention for her too. Thanks to her superior sexual knowledge she had effectively used Tails for every sexual position that had been recorded to present day. At times he was totally clueless as to what he was doing, but as long as he got off it, he didn't care. The plus part was that she was his to keep, and it was a weird relationship that he was willing to fight for. He fell in love with Fiona after a few weeks, and he started to take over their relationship in the subtext of all of their conversations.

Yet all dreams came to an end soon enough, and Fiona dissolved the contract between them. She agreed to keep Tails's secret if he kept their relationship secret from everyone else. She feared that she was starting to fall for the fox hero as well, and she decided that their pact was inappropriate to begin with. She would never forget their time together, and with that she left to rejoin Team Destructix. Tails was heartbroken. It took three months for him to heal, but he was soon back on his feet and back to his usual positive self.

The memories flushed away as Fiona brought Tails back to the present by teasing him with her voluptuous breasts. The friction between his member, her body and her mouth was incapacitating. "Ah, ah! Fiona, I'm gonna lose it!"

Fiona released him so she could speak, "Okay Tails. Just for old times sake. I'll let you come all over me. Kay?"

Tails nodded as he panted for breath. She went down on him again, but not before giving him a final message, "Oh yeah… call me Mistress." She licked and sucked on him while coupling her movements with the motion of her breasts up and down his member.

Tails's breaking point was approaching, "Yes! Yes! Mistress! Ah, Ah! Naah!" Tails felt himself empty his liquids in five erratic jets that fired into Fiona's mouth and onto her breasts and face. Her eyes were closed as she lapped at the juices that dripped all about her.

"Mmmnn, nya. Oh yeah." She sucked on him a little more as she emptied him of whatever was left. She picked at the trails of liquids on her face and licked them up with her tongue. She looked at him and smiled mischievously, "I miss you too, handsome."

She started to fade into his memory.

"Stay strong, sweetheart." Fiona blew a kiss to him before she disappeared and Tails's eyes started to flicker once more.

When Tails's point of view came into focus, he realized that he was still panting uncontrollably. He could feel sweat trickling off his fur, and his hands felt furrier than usual. He looked down and became aware that he was holding Bunnie by the sides of her head. Her face was covered with himself, and the light sound of her swallowing was the first sound that permeated his ears. "Quite the load, sugar-Tails."

Tails quickly let go of her and kept his hands out of sight, "Bunnie, I'm so sorry! I-I just couldn't- I mean-!"

Bunnie silenced him by placing her finger to his lips, "Has anyone told you that you apologize too much?" She cleaned herself with her tongue, lapping at Tails's juices. "I already done told you, I wanted to relieve some of that stress you had pent up in ya. I knew the rules when I came in. Or… when you came out." She licked the rest of the juices on her hand and them started to wipe her face with a napkin.

"Uh… yeah… my mind was a bit fuzzy near the end there. Did I force anything on you?" Tails was concerned as to whether he had grabbed her too violently while he was daydreaming.

"Uh-uh, you said you were at your limit, and yer hands found their way to my head. You… kinda made me move faster which was… hmm… what's the word? Kinky?" She winked at him while flashing her tongue along her upper lip.

Tails felt slightly better, even though over all it felt like a heavy anvil had been lifted off his mind. "Oh… um… about that… I can't… explain… too well…" Did he dare to tell her about Fiona?

"Don't worry about it one bit, Tails. I can see that you're feeling all better, so when you're up to it, you find Cream and tell her how ya feel, kay? That'll really make her night." She got up, patted Tails on the head and headed for the door.

Tails stayed sitting on the bed, gathering his thoughts and cataloguing what had just happened between him and Bunnie. He knew that he wasn't going to tell anyone about it for sure. Maybe Sonic, but that was a long shot at best. He noticed that Bunnie had turned around one more time as she left the room. "Bunnie?"

She closed the door until she could see him through a narrow foot wide gap. "Oh yeah, Tails, honey? Its best that ya'll don't mention this to anyone okay? Remember, a girls gotta have her secrets."

Tails smiled and nodded.

"I'm sure you of all foxes understand that." She whispered under her breath.

_Huh?_

And with that Bunnie closed the door and left Tails to wonder about the future all on his own.

**~Tails Arc End~**


	7. Chapter 7 The Cat and her Shadow

**Chapter 7 – The Cat and her Shadow**

Though the night was young, things seemed to be looking up for Blaze the Cat. She had taken time off of her busy schedule back in her home universe to come to the celebration of February Hedgehog Day on Mobius. The transmission and subsequent letter that arrived from Tails detailed that he wanted her to come to his universe so she could help him create a memorable occasion for his best friend Sonic the hedgehog. At first, Blaze was not all too eager to abandon her quest for the Sol Emeralds which had dispersed themselves all over her planet, but upon learning that Sonic was experiencing a mild depression, she knew that being there to see him was the least she could do to repay him for his heroic deeds back on her planet.

Blaze had tried to keep the invitation secret from her best friend, Marine, but while she was cleaning her Captain's Quarters on their ship, Marine stumbled on the letter and scolded Blaze for keeping it from her. The next three days for Blaze were filled with Marine constantly asking, _Can I go? Can I go? Pleeeaaase can I go? _The truth was that Blaze needed Marine to stay behind and continue looking for the Sol Emeralds, but all that meant was that the purple feline got to go have fun at a party, while her brown raccoon engineer stayed home to work. Marine was not willing to compromise until Blaze mentioned that if there was anything Marine wanted from Tails all she had to do was tell her about it. And so Blaze's secondary objective came to exist: Marine wanted to have some of Tails's blueprints so she could study them and build something cool.

_Glad that's finally taken care of._ "Alright Tails, thank you for your time." Having completed her quest to inquire about borrowing some blueprints from Tails's collection, Blaze waved to the yellow fox as he excused himself to go enjoy the party. Blaze then made a quarter turn to Amy who was nearby. The pink hedgehog had a look of disappointment on her face, having just exchanged some mild words with Sonic.

"Sorry, Amy. Got somethin' to do." She remembered Sonic saying. She knew it was not normal for Sonic to ignore someone, but in this case, disregarding Amy's company had been a rude tactic altogether. She approached Amy and tried to sneak a peek at her face.

"Amy? Are you okay?" Blaze asked inquisitively.

Amy quickly turned around and she patted her face, a ritual which cloaked her internal emotions. She faced Blaze with a big grin and sparkling eyes, "Why hello Blaze! Such an exciting party, don't you think?"

Blaze was no fool, or rather she did not understand the concept of being sympathetic, "Pardon my nosiness Amy, but I heard how Sonic flat out told you not to bother him." Amy blushed, and took a defensive stance toward Blaze.

"What? No. Um… I mean… he didn't say not to bother him… He was busy. So he didn't want me… to…" Amy's eyes dropped to the floor as she completed her sentence. Blaze understood why Amy was trying so hard to find a good reason for Sonic's behavior. She knew Amy was in love with him, but he had yet to acknowledge her feelings. It was not that they were not welcome, he just didn't want them at the moment. Or something like that. Blaze had a hard time understanding men and their patterns of behavior.

"Are you mad at him?" Blaze crossed her arms. _Why shouldn't she be? He's treating her feelings very passively, and he won't even tell her how he feels about her._

"No." Amy said bluntly.

Blaze was taken aback, "What? But why?"

"Why should I be mad? He is just being himself. Commitment or love-dovey stuff is not usually something he is accustomed to. Having someone like me, at least I've always hoped having someone like me around makes him feel wanted. More than that. I want him to know he is loved." Amy fiddled with her fingers bit and rocked from side to side as she explained her response.

_He is loved, yet he is depressed over other personal issues? What a complex hedgehog he is!_ Blaze prepared to ask another question when Amy redirected her attention. "Hold on, Blaze. All this talk has made me thirsty, so would you mind if I got a drink?"

"Oh, um, sure. I could join you, actually." Blaze was feeling like a drink as well, as long as it wasn't alcoholic.

"Oh no,no… um, it's okay. I just feel like getting myself a drink. Just real quick, not even gonna sit down. Heh heh heh… okay?" Amy backed away slowly, so she obviously wanted to be left alone as she got her drink.

Blaze watched her distancing herself, "Okay."

"Okay." Amy repeated.

"Okay." Blaze repeated again, and Amy bolted away. Blaze looked to the opposite direction that Amy went, "The drinks are the other way." She whispered under her breath.

_Why the secrecy? If she wanted to go all she had to do was say so. _Blaze made her way to the bar, but not without taking the time to shuffle through the thoughts in her mind. Relationships were something very foreign for her, to the point where she had not even experienced love herself. Granted, love for others was one thing, but love for one individual was a completely different matter. Of the few relationships she could count, she knew that she felt a connection with her partner, but it never evolved further than that. There was something about who she was that seemed to drive others away before they really got to know her. Was it her temper? Was she just not attractive enough? Could it be her inquisitive nature? Having been sheltered as a princess, she had many questions about the world, but her boyfriends were not sensitive to her curiosities.

Her thoughts drifted to Sonic and how he had impacted her. When she learned that the blue hero had multiple relationships under his belt that had either backfired, or were still waiting for him to make up his mind, she automatically knew that he wasn't boyfriend material for her. She needed a confident individual, with his life straight, and only three women to answer to: _Me, Myself and I_. Blaze smirked to herself as she arrived at the drink table and poured some punch into her glass with the ladle from a large bowl. She took a sip, and continued to think to herself.

_Besides, I know who I want to talk to…_She imagined black fur, crimson stripes, white fur on a toned chest, and a low yet proud voice that sounded like-!

"Hey Blaze, what's up?"

"Oh gosh!" Blaze inadvertently dropped her glass from one hand to the other before the black hedgehog beside her finally caught it before it hit the floor. "Sh-Shadow! You startled me."

"I think I did a little more than that. Sorry." Shadow handed Blaze her drink and grabbed a glass of his own. "Still searching for those Sol Emeralds?"

Blaze took a second to compose herself, "Yes. Marine is looking for the emeralds while I am away. It was fortunate that I came here… all by myself or else she would've tagged along. Heh heh…" Her finger traced the rim of her glass while her tail made a silent whisking sound as it swished back and forth.

Blaze watched Shadow pour some water into his glass. His red eyes gave off a static glint that made Blaze stare, but when he looked at her she looked away, then made eye contact again. "Oh yeah. How is Marie doing?"

_Hasn't changed._ "She's doing alright. As compensation for not bringing her here she asked me to acquire some of Tails's blueprints. She is an engineer, remember?"

Shadow had yet to drink any of his water. "I remember that much. But hey, it's good to see you again. I've got to admit, you're looking radiant tonight."

Blaze blushed lightly, "Oh my. Thank you. You're looking good yourself." Her response was stale, but she knew flirting when she heard it. "So, why aren't you drinking your water?" She had read somewhere that mimicking body movement was important in showing that one was interested in another.

"Oh this isn't for me. It's for Rogue." Shadow made a gesture towards Rouge who was resting on the sofa talking with Knuckles.

The wheels in Blaze's head made a screeching halt, along with the motions of her tail. "R-Rouge?"

Shadow kept looking across the room, "Yeah. First thing she did when she got here was sink her fangs into the rum cake. Now she's sober enough to regret it. The water will keep her from spazzing out. Last thing I want is for her to embarrass me with her drunk talk. I tell you, the things she says."

When Shadow finally turned to her, Blaze made a great effort to hide how she felt. "Goodness. I've never been so intoxicated as to be such a burden." She could feel her pyrokinetic powers seeping out through her fingers, causing the juice in her glass to start bubbling.

"Well… by this point, I guess I don't mind as much as I used to." Shadow looked away in time to see Rogue clutching her stomach. "Oh boy, that's my cue. I'll talk to you later, Blaze." Shadow set off for the sofa to offer his aid to Rogue and Knuckles.

Blaze finally dropped her act along with her ears, her tail, and the drink which she poured back in the bowl. She stomped away feeling like a total fool for having tried to engage Shadow the way she did. How could she not see it coming? She was from another dimension, of course she could not compete with a relationship that had years of trust and friendship committed to it. _Arh! I feel so-! Urh! _She fought the urge to punch a hole in the wall, but she could not abandon the feeling of how it felt to be indirectly rejected by Shadow.

Ever since she met him in her universe, she had hoped that he felt a connection with her like she did. Not only that, but he was brave, handsome, caring (to a certain degree), composed, confident, etc. etc.! _What was that all about? Looking radiant? The water is for Rouge? See you l- arh!_ The last few minutes continued to replay in her head, until she realized what she had to do to keep herself from turning the heat up.

She searched for the nearest bathroom and ran inside, closing the door behind her. She filled the tub with water and stared into it, her furious expression reflecting off the water and mocking her. She took a deep breath and dunked her had into the bath. 1-2-3-4-5-6-7-8-9-10. Blaze pulled her head out of the bath and gasped for air, her fur dripping water all over her clothes. _Think calm colors… green, blue, orange. Red, no too hot. Purple, pink... Okay. Better._ She let out a long sigh as she completed her anger management exercises. After meeting Sonic the first time, she had realized that she had a short fuse when it came to matters that really aggravated her. This method calmed her down by "cooling" her pyrokinetic powers, and relaxing her with neutral colors.

There was then a knock at the door. "Excuse me?"

Blaze reached for a towel, "Just a minute! Washing up!"

"On no, I have no need for the lavatory. I was just wondering if you were alright." The voice's tone was formal, yet she chose her words in an effort to sound casual.

Blaze dried most of her face, but her fur was going to need a few moments to dry. "I'm fine. I was just… cooling off."

"With a temperature of 250 degrees accumulating around you, I should certainly say that you needed to 'cool off.'" The voice responded.

Blaze blinked twice before asking herself how anyone could possibly know that her temperature had increased that much. She went to the door, fully aware that she had a towel on top of her head. "Who are you?" She opened the door and was astonished by the beautiful lynx that stood in the doorway.

"My name is Nicole." The lynx smile, adding a tilt to her head, "And I know who you are, Blaze the Cat."


	8. Chapter 8 Love Lynx Us Together

**Chapter 8 – Love Lynx Us Together**

Nicole had begun her life as an advanced techno computer that fell from the sky one starry night on Mobius. She came into the ownership of Princess Sally Acorn, and from that point on she dedicated her existence to helping Sally and the Freedom Fighters to achieve peace for their planet. After undergoing several phases as an A.I. life form, Nicole came into the procession of a nano-machine army that made up the majority, or rather the entirety of her existence as a live Mobian.

Her transition from a handheld machine to living computer with a body to match had been stable at best. She had an apt ability for copying the behavior of others around her, but she was still lacking some of the more nominal functions that made her a living being. Emotions were something very basic to grasp, but she was not completely in tune with all of them at once. She could be sympathetic, but then fail to be reasonable. Caring, yet unable to distinguish friend from foe. It was as if displaying one emotion blocked something else that was also important. She understood respect, but that was part of her natural loyalty to her friends. She made it her duty to study all that she could from those she met, and that included complicated scenarios like relationships.

She had been watching her friends intermingle amongst one another, when she started to notice a chain of events occurring before her. Rouge had mentioned Sally, and Sonic made haste for the terrace. He bumped into Amy and excused himself from her company. She in turn was disappointed to be left alone. Blaze, whom had engaged Tails in an earlier conversation, consulted Amy about her passion for Sonic. Amy became uncomfortable and left. Blaze went to get a drink, and was surprised to see Shadow next to her. She seemed nervous at first, yet she made a valiant effort to look as attractive as possible for her male subject, but to no avail. Shadow seemed to be preoccupied with Rouge, whom had ingested a slightly alcoholic pastry before the party began. Blaze stormed away with a body temperature exceeding normal parameters, she then rushed into a bathroom. At that point, Nicole decided to investigate the situation herself.

"Excuse me?" She knocked on the door.

"Just a minute! Washing up!"

"On no, I have no need for the lavatory. I was just wondering if you were alright." She tried to sound casual, though her voice sounded slightly proper.

"I'm fine. I was just… cooling off."

"With a temperature of 250 degrees accumulating around you, I should certainly say that you needed to 'cool off.'" Nicole had been around long enough to imitate and create her own speech pattern; an accomplishment that she felt was quite impressive.

"Who are you?" The door opened, and out stepped the marvelous figure of a purple cat with a towel on her head.

"My name is Nicole." The lynx smile, adding a tilt to her head, "And I know who you are, Blaze the Cat."

"Oh… Nicole?" Blaze remembered a small handheld computer that had gone by the same name. "You wouldn't happen to be related to a small computer about yay-high and this wide?" She made a small square with her hands.

"You are referring to my original status as Sally's handheld digital device." Nicole was flattered that her small counterpart was so well known, but with time, she hoped to be recognized for her new lynx body. "This is my new form, created from countless nano-machines serving as one." For some reason, Blaze continued to stare at her. "Is it… not adequate?"

Blaze waved her hands, "Oh by all means no! I'm just so impressed. I had no idea that such technology could grant a body for someone who was originally an A.I. unit. You're beautiful to say the least." _Good save, Blaze._ The feline continued to stare, though she could not explain why she felt so comforted by Nicole's presence.

"Very well. I shall make a note of your apology, access the necessary software to cross analyze the tone of your voice, along with your vital readings in order to find if your apology is as sincere as it sounds." Nicole made sure to keep a serious expression that was sure to keep Blaze on edge.

The purple cat remained silent for a few seconds, not being able to respond effectively to Nicole's harsh analytical retort.

Nicole's ears perked up, "A joke."

"Wha-?" Blaze took a moment to catch up. She chuckled politely, "Oh, ha, ha. Right… okay…"

Nicole's ears dropped, "Not good?"

Blaze understood that Nicole was trying to cheer her up, "Needs a little work. But hey I could give you some pointers. Would you like to have a dri…" The absurdity of what she was about to say dawned on her as she finished the sentence.

"Now you are the one that appears to be joking." Nicole giggled slightly.

"Okay forget what I said, we could just talk right here." Blaze leaned against the wall and got rid of the towel that had been drying her fur. She felt a little awkward talking with Nicole, mostly because she didn't know how to converse with a living computer. _It shouldn't be this hard. She looks just like anyone else, just start talking. _"Um- So-!"

"What is it that you ran into the bathroom for?" Nicole asked bluntly.

Blaze was taken aback at first, "Wh-What? Oh that. Well, you see, I was upset about something that happened earlier. I kind of have a short fuse, so I needed to do a little exercise in order to keep myself from releasing my pent up rage."

Nicole tried to make sense of it, but she could not help that she was already aware of certain details that Blaze was trying to hide. "So after your talk with Shadow, you feared that you would scorch something with your increasing temperature and you dunked your head in a tub of water to calm yourself." Blaze's jaw dropped slightly. "It sounds like an anger management exercise."

"Whoa whoa whoa, wait, how did you know that I was talking to Shadow in the first place?" She was not overly concerned about how Nicole had been able to put the dots together so efficiently, but she was very sure that she did not see Nicole around when Shadow was at the bar.

"Oh, that is quite simple." She raised her hand and held it out for Blaze so she could see some of the nanites disengaging themselves from her body. "I have a few of my nano-machines scattered about the room. I am aware of what everyone is doing, though volume is not as effective because I keep them at a distance."

"You're spying?"

"I would prefer to think of it as studying. I've never been to a social event like this, and I would be at a disadvantage if I could not see what everyone's behavior is in their own personal atmosphere." Nicole's actions were purely for cataloging purposes, though she had begun to notice that this was turning out to be an abnormal gathering. Everyone was…

Blaze was astonished by Nicole's response, "Are you kidding? You can't do that! That's a breach of privacy. You should make sure that everyone knows that you are watching them. Sound or no sound!"

Something was failing to compute correctly. Nicole had done no harm to anyone, so why was Blaze upset with her? It was not as if she was going to divulge any of the catalogued information to anybody. They were simply files meant for study. "Blaze… I do not understand what I have done. I have not caused any interference, yet… why do I feel as though I've hurt everyone?"

_She's confused? What… no way! _"That is guilt, Nicole. Even though you don't mean any harm by doing it, your method of studying is hurting everyone. I… don't know how to explain it. But I know it's not right." She now understood that Nicole had made an honest mistake. She thought that she was just minding her own business by studying everyone's behavior at the party, but in doing so, she was invading their privacy.

"Apparently I still have a lot to learn. Please forgive me, Blaze. I did not mean to offend anyone through my actions, I only looked to further my own ends. It appears that I have displayed a different emotion in place of curiosity. Selfishness." She looked down in shame.

"Hold on, now you're blaming yourself too much. It's okay, just stop spying on everyone. I promise the guilt will go away after that." Blaze raised Nicole up by her chin. "There, there, don't look so sad."

Nicole made eye contact with Blaze's golden eyes, registering the caring expression that they articulated. "Blaze…" Her hands moved silently in one sleek motion, cupping Blaze's face and bringing her into a sudden warm kiss.

Blaze quickly pulled away, "What the hell? Nicole!" She wiped her lips as she stepped away from Nicole, noticing a hidden flavor that was left after the unforeseen kiss.

"What is the matter?" Nicole tilted her head.

"What's the matter is that you just kissed me!" Blaze felt like she had been robbed. It had been months since her last kiss, on the lips anyway, and Nicole had somehow snatched one from her without any hesitation.

"Is it not normal? It is a sign of gratitude." Nicole reasoned.

"A hug would have sufficed, you know. What made you go in for a full on lip lock?" She tried to keep her voice down in case anyone was nearby, but as far as she could tell, there was no one around to listen.

Nicole followed after Blaze as she walked backwards towards a door which led to an empty room, void of anything but a sofa and a big screen TV. "I analyzed the situation and initiated a response. You had raised my chin with your finger, and I had made eye contact with you. The equation called for a final result and I pursued it."

"Yeah but not when I'm a girl. There's a difference between kissing me and kissing a guy." Blaze stumbled against a door as it opened into a room with a small lamp casting the shadow of a sofa to one of the walls. For some reason Nicole kept walking towards her, though Blaze knew that she was being impolite in the first place by stepping away from her. _Why won't she take a hint?_ "Can you stop getting closer?"

Nicole kept trying to analyze why she could not stop herself from advancing forward. She felt something blocking her natural functions. Her ability to be rational was compromised by the memory of the soft kiss she had shared with Blaze. The signal kept reverberating within her until she knew that there was no other way to satiate her CPU unless she kissed Blaze again. Her chest began to rise and fall rapidly as she simulated her increased heart rate, which was actually the resonance of the nanites within her. "Blaze… I ask that you please… allow me to kiss you one more time. Lest my functioning nanites rebel and take you by force."

Blaze's ears shot up, "What?" She was quickly running out of options when her leg hit the sofa and she realized that she had nowhere else to go. Nicole was blocking her only exit, and if she was serious about taking her by force, Blaze could not risk trying to outmaneuver her. "Nicole… please. I…" She held her breath as Nicole finally closed the distance, her hands reaching down and pinning her arms to her side. Nicole crept close to Blaze and snuggled against her body.

She let out a soft purr as her nanite's excited activity began to escalate. "Hmmm… Blaze. You are quite warm. Is your temperature rising again?"

_You bet it is! A little more and I'll toast you. _Blaze prepared to initiate her escape plan, but Nicole snuggled under her chin and scooted her body even closer.

"Would you really hurt me, Blaze? I would imagine that this feels nice, does it not? My nanites' activity is also producing a warm response to your body. I've never felt so close to someone like this." Her head craned over the crook of Blaze's neck and she set her sights on the cat's right ear. She gently blew and elicited a quivering response.

"Ah… not that…" Blaze's flames faded away as her senses became distracted by Nicole's actions. The purring sound continued to echo in her ears, along with the soft breeze that sent chills down her spine. She became even more disappointed when she realized that her desire to push Nicole away was growing less and less dominant. She started to sway with Nicole's body, allowing her to continue blowing softly into her ear.

"Why do I feel this way? Nnhn…" She felt her natural body temperature rising without the aid of her pyrokinetic powers. The scenario was just as intoxicating as any intimacy that she had shared with a man. Nicole rubbed her nose against Blaze's neck, like a child who found one particular pillow to be softer than the rest. Her arms became relaxed, leaving Nicole no reason to hold her down.

Nicole stepped back and gazed into Blaze's eyes, "Perhaps, this new experience is exhilarating for you as well." Her core circuits were racing to record and adapt to the situation that she had landed herself in. Blaze's golden eyes met her own, creating an unfamiliar response that was almost identical to desire. A few seconds lingered in the void before Blaze finally leaned forward and captured Nicole's lips in a deep kiss. Nicole's eyes literally flickered on and off until she allowed herself to melt into the kiss, her ears then relaxed behind her head.

Blaze held her face gently, savoring the kiss until she withdrew to catch her breath. She panted softly, though Nicole looked like she could have gone on much longer. "What? You don't breathe?"

Nicole responded honestly, "As an artificial life form made of small machines, breathing is not a required function. Inhaling and exhaling are simply motions-!" Blaze suddenly pulled her close again.

"No… would have sufficed. Let me show you something they didn't teach you in Computer Talk School." She reeled the lynx in for another kiss but this time she added a slip of the tongue that managed to graze her front teeth before Nicole offered resistance.

"Mn? What was that?" She asked inquiringly.

"Just go with it." Blaze kissed her again and slipped her tongue past Nicole's lips and surveying her canines before Nicole allowed her to explore her mouth. She enjoyed how Nicole was inept at how to respond to Blaze's tongue, though she eventually gathered the habit of pushing her tongue away with her own. "That's it." She drew in breath and delved deeper into the kiss, allowing Nicole to wrestle her tongue for a few moments as the distraction permitted her to wrap her arms around Nicole's waist. The purple feline drew her lynx lover closer as she shifted herself onto the arm of the sofa. Blaze allowed her balance to falter as she slowly lay down, never failing to break her kiss with Nicole.

Though the lynx's purple dress limited her movement, she had found an awkward way to follow Blaze movements as she pulled her down onto the couch. She balanced herself on her arms, so as not to drop her weight on Blaze. "My, this is quite the predicament. What's next?"

Blaze bit her lip, "Um… listen Nicole. I've… never been in this kind of situation before. I'm kinda clueless about what to do as well." Her heart was speeding out of control, realizing that she was leaving herself wide open for whatever treatment the woman above her saw as appropriate. Or rather, as inappropriate.

Nicole noted Blaze's nervous response, "I could… imitate what I have seen before." She lowered her head down and kissed Blaze. Her lips then traced their way to her cheeks, her jaw, finally dipping down to her neck where she nipped at her skin.

Blaze meowed and turned her head to expose more of her neck for Nicole to tease upon. Her hands gripped at the edges of Nicole's dress, though it took more than enough effort to keep her claws retracted. Her squinting eyes made out the black tip of Nicole's ear, which she then chomped on with her teeth. The woman's surprised coo was music to Blaze's ears. She could feel the lynx's body shaking from the static sensation that her action was causing. She continued to lick and gnaw away at her helix, while Nicole busied herself by cuddling against Blaze's chest.

The nanites in her body were being over-stimulated by the feeling of Blaze's teeth chewing on her ear to the extent that Nicole had to pull away almost violently, "Please!" The jerking motion that she made to escape from Blaze's grasp had unintentionally misplaced the chopsticks in her hair, allowing for her black bangs to cascade over her face. Blaze stared up at her, captivated by her transformation. "You… The… I'm…" Nicole's eyes became glassy as artificial tears gathered and ran down her cheeks. She could not understand why she was crying. Was it pain? Or was she disappointed that she could not handle what Blaze was doing to her? It was becoming increasingly difficult to control herself, and the sensation from earlier was making her - for lack of a better term - crazy.

Blaze came out from under Nicole and held her in her arms, "Hey… hey… don't cry. I'm sorry. I was just caught in the moment. I didn't know that I was hurting you."

"That… was not it at all, Blaze. I enjoyed it. I enjoyed it too much." She stared at Blaze once more, "I cannot go another second without feeling that way again." She dove at Blaze and pressed her lips against her, receiving a response that was just as eager to continue, though this time Blaze had a different approach in mind. Nicole noticed her hands reaching for the seams of her dress, at which point Nicole broke the kiss and watched the purple cat proceed with her sensual intentions.

Blaze undid the pins on Nicole's dress and spread it apart finding to her surprise that Nicole was not wearing undergarments. The yellow lynx's majestic body was on display before her, a perfect specimen that portrayed the qualities that every woman on Mobius wished they had: a smooth fur coat, a figure that followed a marvelously curved pattern from her bust to her hips and round orbs on her chest topped with pink roses that complimented her figure all the more. The tip of the iceberg was that innocent expression that did not know whether to feel embarrassed or indifferent to being ogled by the feline in front of her. "Nicole… you are so stunning."

"Then you approve?" Nicole shrugged her shoulders, adding emphasis to her captivating bust.

"Well… maybe I should inspect you closer." Her hand reached out and physically palpating the texture of Nicole's breast. The lynx let out a yelp, immediately raising her hand to her mouth and biting her finger to lower her voice. Blaze fondled her breasts, marveling at the volume they carried even though she was apparently made up of millions of nanites. She proceeded to feed her curiosity by helping herself to one of Nicole's nipples as she traced her tongue around it teasingly before sucking on it.

Nicole's body stiffened, "Ah! Mmmnnn…." She fought herself and begged her body to withstand the amazing treatment that Blaze was offering her. She moaned softly as Blaze continued to tease and nip at her breasts; she then felt Blaze's hand put pressure against her stomach and she was compelled to lie back on the sofa. Balze's kisses soon journeyed down to her sleek abdomen, while one of her hands continued to fondle her breast.

Blaze had reached down to Nicole's waist when she posed a question, "Nicole… could I see the rest of you?"

Nicole's chest heaved up and down, "I don't know. I… I feel it makes no difference whether you do or do not, but… I feel compelled to hide myself from you. I feel… embarrassed."

Blaze placed her hands on top of Nicole's knees and slowly parted them. "You don't need to feel like that, Nicole. I'll be gentle, I promise. If I prove to be too challenging for you… ask me to stop." She felt the lynx's muscles relax and she was allowed to gaze upon the pink core of Nicole's body. She leaned closer, noticing that while there was no scent of pheromones, the flesh of Nicole's body equaled that of a normal woman. She darted her tongue out and probed around her lips.

The electrical shock that flew up Nicole's body caused her to arch her back, releasing a cry that she feared had been heard throughout the apartment. Blaze's tongue explored her fervently, stimulating signals that Nicole had never known to exist within her mainframe. "Ah… ahmn… Nya, Blaze!" The disrupting effect of having her womanhood licked was incapacitating, but she dared not tell Blaze to stop.

The purple feline made a direct attack on Nicole's clit, causing her to let out another unintended yelp that fed her dedication to driving Nicole mad with pleasure. Her tongue made another round about Nicole's soaked flower, when she suddenly felt Nicole's hands on the back of her head. "Please… con…con… continue! Ahn!" She said. Blaze sensed that she was reaching her limit, and she sped the circular motions of her tongue.

Nicole felt every nanite in her body vibrate uncontrollably as she started to reach a borderline that resembled how she felt when Blaze nibbled on her ear. She now came to understand that her body had certain pressure points where the concentration of sensory nanites was at its highest capacity. They were located at the tips of her ears, and at the-! "Nyaaaah!" Nicole let out a cooing moan as her body registered the maximum value of what she was able to sense on a reasonable level. Her back arched and shook with a tympanic spasm as Blaze pushed her past her breaking point. A few moments passed, and she finally felt herself relax as the activity of the nanites in her body returned to optimal levels.

Blaze raised her head from between Nicole's legs, realizing that her orgasm had come as a total shock to her. She gazed upon the panting figure before her, "I take it you enjoyed it?"

"It was… incredible. I had no idea that my body had an internal limit like that. And how you forced me to surpass it… the entire experience was amazing!" She had gathered enough strength to raise herself up.

Blaze found her criticism flattering, "Wow, I wish my last boyfriend complimented me like that."

Nicole reached out and held Blaze's hand, "Now I wish to satisfy you."

"What? I mean… I… I mean… that is..." Blaze stammered a bit, wondering if it was safe for her to undergo the same treatment. She would probably get caught in the heat of the moment (literally) and accidently burn something, or someone.

Nicole placed her fingertip to Blaze's lips, "Shhh… just go with it. I have a proposition."

A few moments later, the room was decorated with Blaze's evening attire which was scattered about the floor along with Nicole's dress. The rhythmic sound of her heart beat erratically against her chest as she exposed herself to her lynx lover whom had proposed a daring venture into the unknown pleasures of their feminine forms. Nicole leaned down, brushing butterfly kisses along Blaze's white fur, while her hands explored her curvy hips. She kissed the top of the feline's breast, and circled her nipple with her tongue before adding a playful nibble to her practice.

Blaze quivered under her touch, her back arching and encouraging Nicole to help herself to as much as of her body as felt like. Nicole fondled her breasts, pinching her nipples and making a final excursion to her left mound and biting into her. "Aaahn! Mmnya…" Blaze froze as her mind fought to determine Nicole's feat as a threat or an unbearably erotic pleasure. The lynx released her and traced her fingers along the bite marks she had left on Blaze's breast.

Nicole gazed down at her delectable feline, "I would like you to be mine tonight, Blaze. These marks… shall claim you until they fade."

Blaze fixed her eyes on Nicole, then back to the marks on her chest. She had never made such a pact with anyone before, but how could she resist the beauty before her? She was so gentle and caring, not to mention as hot as any woman could possibly get. Blaze nodded her head enthusiastically, earning a slight grin from her lynx master before she turned over and rearranged her position. Nicole's flower soon loomed over her, while her legs placed themselves beside her head.

Nicole stared down into Blaze's glorious womanhood, all the while her mind continued to shuffle through past data collections and profiles that allowed her to synthesize the best approach to giving her lover the best sexual experience possible. She dipped her head down and began by parting her feline's outer lips and lightly outlining them with her tongue. Blaze mewed as Nicole's amateur movements sent waves of euphoria throughout her body until she found that the only way to distract herself was to crane her neck upward and lick into Nicole's delicate flower. She spread her petals softly and targeted her clit, stimulating a shuddering response from her master.

"Nyah! Ahm…" Nicole trembled at the mercy of her servant as she felt her sly warm tongue lick inside of her, stimulating the sensory nanites that governed her lower region. The pulsating actions of her body were matched by her increased rate of "breathing" as she fought the urge to cry in pleasure. She turned her attention to Blaze's flower, eyeing a bundle of nerves that seemed out of place, but they were all the more attractive nonetheless. Her tongue grazed it, and she was taken aback by the lurch in Blaze's movements. The cat let out a wet meow as an immediate response to Nicole's actions. She connected the dots in her mind and moved once more to target Blaze's sensitive area.

Blaze's hips bucked and wringed as she felt Nicole's tongue lashing at her clit, her moans of pleasure steadily increasing in frequency and volume. Her only fear was that Nicole was not being sensitive to the delicacy of her body. She was putting all of her effort into pushing Blaze into a world of bliss and beyond, but to pass that point would surely drive her mad. In an effort to retaliate, Blaze brought her finger to Nicole's secondary objective and put pressure into it. Nicole's spastic moan delivered Blaze from her blissful torment if only for a little while, though she intended to make the lynx pay for her over zealousness.

Nicole's entire frame froze as she registered what Blaze had just done to her. "B-Blaze… that is not… the… correct function…" She tried to look behind her, and she was met by the squinting eyes of a cat on a mission.

"I'll give you a correct function." Blaze probed around Nicole's rear entrance one more time and slowly stuck her finger inside.

"Aah… aah…" Nicole panted rapidly, her mouth gradually beginning to drool seeing as the sensation in her rear was inhibiting most, if not all of her bodily functions. The unfamiliar pressure sent thousands of signals to her brain that resonated throughout her body. A shuddering moan finally escaped her as she made an attempt to nibble at Blaze's clit, meeting her purpose with great success.

Blaze let out a dazzling cry as her core was stirred again, only this time with a heated lust that drove her close to the edge. She proceeded to insert two of her digits into the only place that managed to send Nicole into an equally effective frenzy. The women's moans echoed in the room as they continued to pleasure each other, but one of them had to give in before things got out of hand.

Nicole raised her head and begged for mercy, "Blaze, please! I can't take it! Please… aaaahhnnnn stop…"

Blaze's body finally started to settle down and she saw that Nicole was serious about discontinuing her actions. She withdrew her digits, earning a shuddering sigh from her lovely lynx. Nicole moved over and Blaze moved out from under her despite the uncontrollable vibration of her body. They sat next to each other, panting and fighting to regain control over themselves.

"That… was… uncalled for…" Nicole said.

Blaze had an equally effective argument for her, "Then … you should… have... let me cool down… before you drove me… to the brink… You like… skipped… so many… rules…" Of course, Blaze was all for the pleasure, but she could only take so much concentrated bliss before she just felt like going nuts. Nicole moved closer to her in order to grasp her hand.

"I apologize." She snuggled underneath Blaze's chin, and purred as her partner's warmth comforted her aching body.

"It's okay." She cuddled with her a little longer, then Nicole moved her hand back towards her body.

"Yet… could I implore you to please… send me past my limit… one more time." Nicole guided Blaze's fingers to her core, begging her to touch her again.

Blaze rubbed against Nicole, realizing that she had yet to reach a full on orgasm since their activities started. "I think I need that too. I've got an idea. Put your leg here." She guided Nicole into a new position that situating their flowers in front of one another. Their legs formed a criss-cross configuration as they drew closer, basking in their escalating warmth.

Nicole noticed her breathing rate escalating as their bodies became intertwined. "Will this be safe? I mean…"

Blaze's golden eyes pierced the air of anxiety that surrounded them, and she reassured Nicole with a velvet kiss. "What have we learned tonight, Nicole?

Nicole's green eyes fluttered, "Just… go with it." She met Blaze with another kiss and pushed her tongue into her mouth. The distance between their bodies was finally sealed as their flowers rubbed against one another sending equally over-ecstatic sensations throughout their bodies. They let out muffled cries as they basked in the bliss that their bodies generated with every movement. Their lovemaking soon came to resemble an intricate dance between their bodies, every curve, every movement accentuated by the beauty of their sultry figures as they pleasured each other.

The kiss finally broke and their yelps and moans echoed in the room as they fell into a trance that ignored the natural laws of the world around them. All that mattered was their moment, their minds, their bodies, their hearts. Nicole could barely control herself as her limit was finally reached, yet she fought with every ounce of her being to surpass that borderline one more time in order to slip into a world of adulterated bliss. "Ah, ah, ah, nyaah, ah! Aaaahh!"

Blaze had lived in fear of losing control of herself during such a desperate moment, and she finally did. Her hands gripped the sofa cushions, and with every pleasured moan, she channeled her pyrokinetic flames to her palms where they escaped and slowly fried the cloth exterior of the sofa. "Nya, nya, nya! Ah, aaah!" The rubbing sensation of their bodies finally set her off as her orgasm hit her with a vengeance. Her body lurched up and outward as the euphoric waves traversed through every sensible thought in her head, replacing everything with pleasure and ecstasy. "Aaaaaaahhh!"

Nicole soon joined her as the activity within her surpassed all possible forms of normal function and equaled nothing but paradise. Her mewing moan sent repeated signals to her ears that worked to feed her over-stimulated body. Her orgasm caused her body to massage against Blaze even more, but the effect was already reverberating between the both of them, earning them a prolonged period of bliss that sent their minds spiraling.

Their voices finally died down, their heads thrown back by the experience and panting for breath as their hips continued to shift together at a much softer pace. Blaze looked back at her lynx, but found her bearing a slightly disappointed expression on her face. "What's wrong?"

Nicole's eyes drifted to Blaze's chest, "My mark has faded." Blaze looked down and noticed that the bite marks from earlier had disappeared. "You are longer mine to keep. But I need you to know… that I will never forget this night. You were… incredible."

Blaze blushed, "Thank you… so much for this night, Nicole. I have to admit… I've never felt more alive." She leaned forward.

Nicole moved to meet her lips, but Blaze suddenly darted past her and kissed her neck. She gathered that the end result was all the same, except that the feline randomly added a hissing sound as she gnawed at Nicole's neck. Nicole cringed as the sting of Blaze's teeth became etched into her memory, sending a shock down her leg that made her foot twitch.

Blaze finally released her baffled lynx and gazed at her clever handiwork, "There. That should last for a bit."

Nicole struggled to look at the mark that Blaze left on her neck, but all she could recognize was a pink colored sore. "What sort of mark is this?" It looked permanent to her.

The purple cat smiled playfully, "It's called a love bite. Compared to a bite mark, it'll last a good week before it fades away."

Nicole could not help but find the gesture to be one of the dearest things that anyone had ever done for her. "Blaze…"

"Ssshh… You belong to me now. My very own loveable partner to do with whatever I please." Blaze crept closer and lay Nicole down on the sofa. "My first command is for you to kiss me, my beautiful lynx."

Nicole stroked Blaze's soft cheek as she caressed her face and brought her lips towards her. "As you wish, my voluptuous feline." The two shared a passionate kiss as the next step in their bizarre relationship took hold, and they became lost in each other's embrace.

**~Blaze Arc End~**


	9. Chapter 9 Shifting Shadows and Bats

**Chapter 9 – Shifting Shadows, Cracking Knuckles, and Nocturnal Bats**

_T__he atmosphere in this room is suffocating. What kinds of people find pleasure in recounting their past experiences to one another? Is there a subtext to everything they say and do that reveals a deeper meaning to their words? Are they the fools, to be looking back on the past as if it was significant enough to commit to memory? One thing's for sure…_

_I'd give anything to be a fool like them._

"Hey… Shadow?" A voice called out.

"Hm?" Shadow blinked and the tranquility of his mind was broken by the sounds of the merrymaking that was taking place all around him. A few minutes after he had spoken with Sonic earlier, he had found a place for Rogue to rest while the alcohol worked its way out of her system. His natural instincts had told him to leave her be, but he decided to stay nearby and meditate despite the unsettling environment.

He had not viewed Hedgehog Day as anything of significant importance. For him it was just another commercial holiday that was only targeted towards the hedgehog species. Could he really consider himself to be a hedgehog per say? After all, his place of origin was a laboratory where he was created and confined until such time that his services were needed. As far as he was concerned, he was a living weapon; the best there ever is, was or ever will be. Strange that he owed part of his existence to Sonic the hedgehog. Could that be the connection he had to this world? Perhaps… or so… that is the way he had begun to think about it recently.

A few weeks ago, Shadow was on a routine mission looking for one of the Chaos Emeralds, when he ran across a village that was being terrorized by Robotnik's robots. The choice was his to make whether he wanted to help them or not, but that familiar inkling inside of him drew him towards the path of justice more often than naught. Ever since he defected from Robotnik's side of the war, he had despised his creations with a passion, so busting a few of them up was a great way to relieve his stress. A few moments into the fray, he was alerted by the sound of a child crying for help. He exploded through the enemy obstacles until he found the source of distress, a young hedgehog that seemed separated from her family. Shadow could still remember how she cowered in fear before him as he approached her, though his silhouette hid his true appearance.

For the child, as soon as his visage came into focus, neither the frown on his face nor the malevolent look in his eyes mattered to her. She had run towards him at a second-rate speed and jumped into his arms, praising him for his valiant effort. Shadow could not understand back then what it was that made him so harmless. Those whom had met him were struck with alarm by the mere sight of him. His aura drew only the deadliest competitors, but even they were no a challenge to his superior might. He had later escorted the girl to a shelter not far from the village, where her parents awaited her with open arms. The father expressed his gratitude for Shadow's help, while his wife was beside herself with joy for having her daughter back safely.

As Shadow took his leave, he heard something that struck him at the core of his being. "Mommy, he was so cool! He's a hero just like Sonic!"

_Sonic the hedgehog... compared to you, I am the antithesis of your life. What have I done to be heroic? I used to be a pawn. But even now, as a free hedgehog, have I atoned for my past? Should I be labeled the hapless hero just because of a few good deeds? Where is the light within the darkness?_

"Shadow!" The voice called out again, and he was met with a cold splash that snapped him out of his daydream.

"Okay, that's getting annoying! Stop that right-! Oh…" Shadow turned and saw that Rouge was the one trying to get his attention. "You're awake." He wiped away the water dripping off his face.

"Of course I'm awake. Did you think a little binge like that was gonna keep me down for long?" Rouge took a self absorbed pose with her hands on her hips.

Shadow chuckled, "Well if you were concerned for your health at all, then yes. Resting for an extended period of time would have increased your chances for a mid-to-okay recovery." Rouge could usually control herself around alcohol, but the rum cake she spotted earlier proved to be a deadly combination of pastry and inhibitor.

"Hmph. Sometimes I don't think you know me well enough, Shadow. And after all the time we've spent together. Hmph." She crossed her arms and turned away from him, flapping her wings once just to pester him.

_What time together? We're working most of that time._ Shadow could modify his claim any way he wanted, but he could not deny that Rouge had a point. They had been seeing a lot of each other ever since they joined the G.U.N. Organization, and it wasn't always due to being assigned together. Lately, the black hedgehog had been making the intentional effort to see Rouge regularly, whether she was aware of his presence of not.

Part of Shadow's delusion was that most of his secret encounters with Rouge had been pure coincidence. He would be resting against his favorite tree and she would sit on the nearby bench, completely oblivious to his existence. She had a thing for romantic novels, a little fact that led to one of Shadow's less than prideful moments when he presented her with a new novel on her birthday. She was flattered by his gift, but she pointed out that what he had gotten her was an erotic romance, rather than a sci-fi romance. Feeling that his attempt to try to connect with her on some sort of level had failed, Shadow tossed the book out the window and excused himself. Later, Shadow was minding his own business, when he saw Rouge picking leaves off a book she had found in the bushes. She hugged the book tightly and looked around to make sure nobody was watching her. Shadow then watched as she flew back up to her room and shut the window behind her. Though the implication was as obvious as daylight, Shadow decided to believe that she had dropped one of her own books earlier in the day, so she came out looking for it. Still, the truth tugged at his heartstrings ever so slightly, and from that day on, he was ensnared by the captivating ivory bat.

At first, Shadow was simply drawn to her sassy and independent nature. He was thoroughly impressed by her resourcefulness during missions, and the fact that she never hinted at being the "damsel in distress" type when she was in trouble. Asking for his help was always a last resort, though she was not fond of swallowing her pride, especially in front of him. She always had to have the last word, and while others found her obsession with treasures as a fatal flaw in her, Shadow deduced that treasure hunting was her own perverse hobby which she took pride in pursuing. Nothing wrong with that… for the most part.

However, Shadow did find it amusing that she would do anything for a gem. She once spent thirty minutes bent over computer module trying to reach for an heirloom that had fallen behind the motherboard. Therein laid the beginning of the next phase in Shadow's infatuation with her… seeing her body in such an alluring position had managed to ignite a flame within him that was not liable to be snuffed out by his command alone. Her body was indeed a blessing that was hard to ignore, considering those thigh high boots, the heart shaped breast plate, and that skin tight jumpsuit that highlighted her appealing figure. Not to mention her creamy tan skin which was exposed along her back, along with her smooth shoulders and that neck that provoked the most innate response out of anyone daring enough to stare. Her glamorous eyes could pierce the heart of any adversary into near submission, yet another advantage that made her a devilishly clever opponent. White hair, glossy and well kept to aid in completing her charming, flirtatious, and often narcissistic persona.

All of these features were true to a tee… and Shadow was not prepared to admit any them to her, even if his life depended on it. Sure she was amazing eye candy and she kept life interesting for him, but he did not consider himself worthy of being anything more than a friend to her. She was a high spirited woman with a taste for life that Shadow could not accustom himself to. For him, life was something that he had to keep under his control, lest it spiral out and turn his world into chaos… like it had so many years ago. He promised himself that he would never be as weak as he used to be, that he would always fight back and protect what was important to him.

His attention finally returned to Rouge, who still seemed mad at him. "Rouge… Come on let's get you something to cool you down."

Rouge spun around and poked him in the chest fiercely, "You just don't get it, do you Shadow?"

"Get what? I think you still need to rest before you start getting a hangover again!" He stood his ground, maintaining his dominant stance.

"Are you still on about that? I told you I'm fine. So why do you keep wanting me to rest? You want to be alone that bad?" Rouge was poking him in the chest, and to be honest, it was getting pretty annoying.

Shadow finally snapped, and knocked her hand away, "Well if you had had a little self control earlier, you probably wouldn't have gotten drunk in the first place. There's one thing that's getting at me though, you have a weak constitution when it comes to alcohol, so why did you decide to binge on rum cake? I thought you were frustrating before but now you're just being a real pain the ass!"His posture had shifted to the point where he was almost towering over her. He did not know what had set him off, but weeks of exasperating work were finally catching up with him, along with a bit of pent up aggression that he had intended to unleash upon himself.

Rouge's ears dropped down, "Sh-Shadow… I-…" Her eyes glassed over, and she turned away from him and walked off into the next room.

All he could do was ball up is fists and curse himself for what he had done. Yet another transgression to add to his ever increasing list of mistakes that proved that he was not a hero at all. He is an antithesis. A flipped and reversed opposite. _Antihero._

Rouge put a lot of effort into moving through the partygoers as seamlessly as possible, but her pride was the only thing keeping her from letting her tears cascade down her face. _That lousy jerk! Me and my big mouth! Why can't I just say what I mean?_ Rouge knew herself well enough to know when something was seriously wrong with her method of thinking. She was usually very straightforward about the way she approached situations, but this scenario was proving to be painstakingly dangerous even for her cunning.

Ever since Shadow had given her that novel on her birthday, she had wanted him to know that she was interested in him. She had flirted with him for years, but that's all she meant for it to be. Playful flirting designed to illustrate her power over the male gender with nothing but her looks and her wit. Yet Shadow had been the one guy who did not fall her insidious schemes. He was so indifferent to her vampiric allure, that it was often amusing to see his reaction towards her advances. What had been the major change which made attracting him more personal than just for sport? More importantly, why wouldn't he just open up to her for once!

Rouge managed to sneak past Blaze and Nicole without being seen, but soon the water in her eyes had impaired her vision so much that she tripped over the leg of one of the chairs. She waited for the brief moment of freefall that would follow until she made a total spectacle of herself on the floor, but she was instead caught by a certain red echidna.

"Whoa, Rouge. A little further and you would have landed flat on your face." The echidna said jokingly. Rouge looked up at him, and his expression changed. Realizing that he was responding to her puffy eyes, she attempted to turn away, but he kept a firm grasp on her arm, "Hold on Rouge. Are you crying? I didn't mean anything by it. I seriously didn't want you get hurt, honest."

Rouge knew that deep inside she wanted to watch Knuckles squirm, but she did not feel like going through the trouble. She could use some comfort from someone, anyone. "No. No, Knuckles, it wasn't you. I'm… I guess I'm kind of upset right now." She tried to wipe her eyes without messing up her eye shadow.

Knuckles held out a handkerchief for her, "Here, you don't want to get your gloves all blue."

She accepted the handkerchief and composed herself as much as she could. "Thanks, that's sweet of you." She tried to return it to him, but he waved his hand.

"You can keep it. It's not like I carry them around all the time, but it's good to be prepared." Knuckles couldn't quite make out what had made Rouge so upset, but he had never seen her cry before, even when he repeatedly kept her from stealing the Master Emerald. She was simply a formidable woman who knew how to strike up a good fight for what she really wanted. Unfortunately for her, she was always met with the echidna who dedicated everything to protecting his treasure and he was not about to let her steal it from him. Still, that was all in the past, for now, it looked like she needed someone to talk to. "Rouge you wanna sit down?"

Rouge felt like déjà vu, "What is with this sitting down and resting business? I'm fine!"

Knuckles put his hands up in a submissive gesture, "Easy now, I just thought we'd be more comfortable sitting than standing. We can talk here. So what's on your mind?"

Well… if he was going to pry into her personal life, Rouge figured they might as well sit down. "Fine then. Out of the way Red." Knuckles reluctantly moved out of the way and let Rouge take her seat on the sofa. "What are you waiting for?"

Knuckles felt like reconsidering his attempt to sympathize with her; if she was going to share a high and mighty attitude with him, it wouldn't be worth it. Then again, he wanted someone to talk to, and Rouge was an interesting person to talk to most of the time. Her view on what made the world go round was pretty simple: Gems. Daimonds. Jewels. Emeralds. Neverthless, he knew that there was a caring angel inside that sexy bat exterior. "I don't mean to burst your bubble, but I'm not the one with the puffy eyes. Why don't you start?"

He could tell that Rouge was going to try to sugarcoat everything she said, it was just the way she was. "I wasn't even crying!"

"Too late for that, Rouge. Try something new." Knuckles said directly.

"Oh! You think you're so smart. Why are you the one sitting away from the party when there are plenty of other people to talk to other than me?" Rouge crossed her arms, successfully managing to turn the conversation over to him.

"This isn't exactly my type of party. Sure it's nice to catch up with friends, but everyone has their own agendas."

"And what is your agenda?" Rouge leered at him.

Knuckles shrugged his shoulders and shifted his position a bit. "Well… maybe I wanted catch up with a certain white bat 'cause it had been a long time since she'd stopped by to steal the Master Emerald. Maybe he wanted to know why the first moment he gets to see her, she's got tears in her eyes. He wants to know if he can help."

She was speechless for a few moments before she could reply to his slightly overwhelming response. She could feel her cheeks burning as she blushed, "Oh… um… okay… maybe the white bat has been really rude as of late. And… she wants to start her conversation over before she makes a total ass out of herself."

"It wouldn't be the first time." Kunckles responded.

"Ah!" She scoffed.

Knuckles looked over and grinned, "That was mean wasn't it?" She nodded adding a grin of her own. "Yes!"

Rouge laughed and nudged him, "Take it back!"

Knuckles finally got her to smile. The expression suited her since it brought out that playful side of her that was confident and self reliant. "There's that smile I was looking for. So what had you so upset earlier?"

"Oh… it… it's just something Shadow said. He's been getting on my nerves. Sometimes I just want to punch him in the face, he makes me so mad!" Rouge punched the air, imagining a floating Shadow head in front of her.

"Sounds serious." Knuckles replied.

"Serious? Shadow's not even close to serious! I mean, you try to let the guy know you're interested and then he just ignores it and pretends he doesn't even see it. You get real hot over that erotic novel he gets you, and all you have to do every night is blame yourself for not going up to him and telling him that he sweeps you off your frickin' feet just by looking at you!" Rouge gasped for breath as she finished her rant.

Knuckles could find no words to say after the compelling confession that Rouge just made, willingly one might add. He stared at her with a slack jawed expression on his face, wondering if she was going to realize what she just said.

Rouge lowered her arms as the instant replay in her head revealed her fatal mistake in eye-popping 3D. "Oh my gosh, I said too much didn't I?"

"I'll say you did. And I think I can piece together what happened between you and Shadow before you came over. Did he flat out tell you that he wasn't… interested in you?" Knuckles could only assess so much of her situation, seeing as how he hadn't been in any serious relationships recently.

"No, he didn't say that. He just got really mad at me because I was sending him mixed messages. I was trying to get him to read between the lines, but he wasn't good at that either. He wanted me to rest since I'd binged on the rum cake." Rouge drew circles on the sofa with her fingers.

A low hardly audible voice said, "Oh, so that was you?"

Rouge turned on Knuckles, "Did you say something?"

Knuckles claimed innocence, "Nope, nothin'. Ahem… so what you were trying to tell him…?"

Rouge looked back down at her fingers as they traced circles on the cushion, "That I… I mean…" She looked over at Knuckles and tried to continue, but for some reason she could not seem to focus on what she wanted to say. "Knuckles, I-!"

"Hey Rouge."

Rouge turned and her eyes fixed on the black and crimson hedgehog from earlier. "Shadow! Uh… hmph." She tried to turn away in an effort to look like she was still mad at him.

"Listen Rouge… what I said earlier is really eating away at me. I'm sorry I said that. I… I can't explain how it slipped out, but I said it. I hope you can forgive me." Rouge peeked out of the corner of her eye and saw that Shadow was actually hunched over with his head facing the floor. Either it was a lie or a real clever imitation of someone who was really sorry.

Rouge hatched a little idea in her head; one that she felt would test Shadow's feelings for her once and for all. "Shadow, I-Oh!" She keeled over and clutched her stomach, "Oh boy, that rum cake ain't settled down yet. Shadow… could you get me some water? There's no hurry, you know just in case."

Shadow actually looked concerned, "Really? Alright then. I'll be right back. Watch her for me, Knuckles." He walked through the crowd and made his way to the bar area.

As soon as he was out of site, Knuckles kneeled down next to Rouge who was still clutching her stomach, "Was that another mixed message? 'Cause I didn't catch anything. It almost seemed like you were trying to lure him away-oh!" Rouge suddenly sprung up and pinned his shoulders to the sofa, straddling him across his waist and staring seductively into his eyes.

"Just work with me Knuckles. I really want to see his reaction this time. Is he being ignorant, or does he just not care?" She nestled up against him and brought her face dangerously close to his. At first he looked like he was in a state of shock, but then he seemed to have made it his primary objective to look like he wanted this. He placed his hands on her hips and pulled her closer, a move that suddenly unsettled her plan. She was inches from his lips when she finally stopped. "What am I doing?"

Knuckles could not stop his heart from beating like a snare drum, "What **are** you doing?"

She could not explain it, but there was something in her that was rebelling against her primary goal. A second objective. Something that was interrupting her initial train of thought. Her heartbeat sped up as she lingered on one possibly fatal decision. "Do I want you?"

Knuckles eyes softened, and his hand caressed the white bat's face, "I want you."

There was no hesitation, no chance to look back, no second thoughts. There was only the moment. And at that moment, Rouge drank from the forbidden chalice and let herself be drawn into Knuckles lips as he kissed her with a passion that she had not known to exist within him. The heat between them lasted but an instant, simply because an instant is all the time they had to share that illegal kiss fueled by an unknown fervor that took them both by storm. She unlocked her lips from his, but she could not stop herself from breathing rapidly. At the same time, Knuckles reminded her of the friend she had never had, someone who was willing to listen to her and be there for her even if it meant taking a few verbal lashings. She knew from the kiss that he had been the one who had been eyeing her all along, yet he approached her so casually that she didn't see it in his eyes until he allowed her to see it. She wrapped her arms around his neck and drew in for another kiss, when the sound of breaking glass shattered her world in pieces.

The pieces of glass that decorated the floor were nothing compared to the broken feelings that Shadow felt upon finding Rouge in Knuckles's arms. For those first few seconds, everything seemed to go red in front of him. His eye twitched almost uncontrollably, he bore his canines, and trembled with the rage building up inside of him. He didn't know who to unleash himself on, Knuckles or Rouge, but one thing was for sure, he felt betrayed by both of them. Knuckles stole her away, and she let him. Suddenly, his vision was clear again. The red echidna and the white bat still sat on the sofa with a pair of astonished looks on their faces along with their inappropriate position. For some reason, he just didn't feel like reacting to this whole thing at all. Shadow puffed out his chest one more time, and made a bee line for the terrace door. He slid it open and slammed it closed behind him. The tension finally broke and Rouge released her breath.

"What the hell was that? That stubborn hedgehog doesn't know how to do anything! You have to force it out of him." She got up and off of Knuckles's lap and prepared to follow after Shadow, when the red echidna grabbed her hand and bade her to stay.

"Wait, Rouge!" Knuckles squeezed her hand, hoping that it would prompt her to listen to him.

Rouge then felt that familiar feeling wash over her again. Her heart was telling her to follow after Shadow, but when Knuckles reached for her hand, it told her to stay behind. She looked back at him, and her heart started to beat wildly again. She thought of Shadow being alone on the terrace, and the thumping sound in her head continued to beat out of control. She had caught herself between two men, one who seemed to care and the other who knew he cared. With two heartstrings attached to each one of them, could she really choose one over the other?

"Rouge… you can't tell me that you didn't feel something back then." Knuckles tried to pull her close, "At first, I just really wanted to see you, but then I found you crying and I knew that I needed to be there for you as a friend. You're… just so amazing, and beautiful. When you came that close, I knew that I was in love with you!"

Rouge stood still, and her fingers squeezed back, "Knuckles…"

Could she admit to herself that Knuckles had not indeed had an effect on her over the last hour? She had been trying to attract Shadow the entire time, but when all hope seemed lost, she found that Knuckles was always there waiting for her to notice him. She could hardly refer to Shadow as a fool any more, considering that she was a fool herself for ignoring Knuckles's feelings.

She stepped closer to him, but a bit of hesitance still ate away at her, "I… I don't know what to say."

Knuckles embraced her, "Just think of something clever. Like you always do." He had held these feelings back for so long, ever since he'd realized how much he missed her when she disappeared out of his life. He wished that he knew what she had been doing all that time. That he could have been there to treasure hunt with her a few times, away from his duties as the guardian of the Master Emerald. She was the free spirit that he had always wanted to embrace, and who's to say that he did not finally get his wish?

Rouge hugged him back, allowing her mind to wander freely between the two realms that lay before her, "Something clever…" She could hear her heart beat in sync with his, her wings started to flap unconsciously, and her temperature increased as she became the mastermind of the most sinister scheme she had ever constructed.


	10. Chapter 10 Finding the Greatest Treasure

**Chapter 10 – Finding the Greatest Treasure of All**

Shadow let his feelings boil deep within him as he managed to get a grip on the reality that had been presented to him. He concluded that Rouge must not have been interested in him after all. Going out to look for the novel he'd thrown out was just common sense. Why waste a good book if someone went through the trouble of getting it? He was duped into thinking that he had actually found someone that cared about him. What a joke, to think that an antihero could be in love. Hero's get their leading lady, villains have their female collaborator, and antiheroes have turned their back against the world, and so… he is not accepted.

Shadow looked out into the sky from the apartment balcony, imagining the space colony ARK looking down on him. "I wish I could live up there. Away from all this crap."

"But you know that **she** wanted you to stay on Mobius, to protect it."

Shadow spun around and caught Rouge closing the terrace door behind her, isolating them outside. "Don't bring up any memories, Rouge, or I'll jump off this ledge and get as far away from you as possible." He turned and leaned against the balcony.

"And I would just fly after you, hoping to Mobius that you'd find it in your heart to slow down. And forgive me… for hurting you like I did." She noticed his ear twitch when he heard the word "forgive". He was probably thinking that the word was not part of her vocabulary.

"There's nothing for you to be sorry for." Shadow replied.

"You know darn well there is Shadow! I was feeling really vulnerable back there, and Knuckles opened up to me and he listened to me. You hurt me, Shadow… I… I guess I wanted to make you hurt too. But it got out of hand."

"Well congratulations, another scheme of yours has gone according to plan. I'm hurt. Now leave me alone. Go make out with Knuckles or something." Shadow rested his head on his hands as he continued to look out into the sky.

Rouge decided that the time for beating around the bush was over; she needed to force Shadow's hand herself. "Shadow…" _Oh boy, this is harder than it looks_. "Are you in love with me?"

"That doesn't matter anymore." Shadow mumbled.

She walked up to him and turned him around, "It matters to me! I want to know if you feel anything for me, Shadow. I know you must have felt like you had a reason for getting me that book on my birthday. You found out that I read romances, but even though you didn't know what kind, you still tried to get me something you knew I'd like. What sparked that feeling, Shadow?"

Shadow gripped at his quills trying to figure out what he had to say. Expressing himself was usually so complicated, thus he preferred to have time to think before he speaks. "I just can't say it, Rouge! It's just easier for me not to say anything at all. I'm not worthy of your feelings. I never have been."

A brief silence followed until he heard her heels step closer to him. Shadow refused to turn around, but he could see Rouge from the corner of his eye as she snuck underneath his arm and stood between him and the balcony ledge. Her heavy aqua blue eyes stared at him, trying to turn the tumblers of his heart through her gaze alone. She spoke, but the difference in her pitch and tone caught him by surprise, "Then you will not have me?"

Shadow stared blankly, "Say what?"

"Is your mind at such odds with itself that you cannot display your love for me?"

"What?"

"Would you label me a burden?" She stepped closer to him, and he stepped back.

"Huh? Well, no."

She shielded her face from him, "A harlot then! You must think I am unworthy!"

"Har-? Hell no! Rouge, I-!"

"Then it is an unforeseen hatred that keeps you from me. What could I do to earn your approval?" She buried her face in her hands.

Shadow didn't know where she was getting such ludicrous ideas, but he knew that they were not true. "Hold on, Rouge. I don't hate you! You're one of the most exciting women I know!"

"So it is my tomboyish persona that keeps you from me. Were I to casy these shackles away, would you love me?" She stepped closer to him, and he found himself against the door.

"I don't mind your independence. I wouldn't change any part of you at all. You're fine just the way you are."

"Provided that it is not my existence that you loath, nor my way of being, then what must keep your love for me at bay is… yourself." She stood firmly before him and pointed at him, "You dare not conquer yourself and so you cannot be in love with a maiden as am I! You claim not to lie to me, yet you lie to yourself. There is no love in you for me, if it be thou who stands in your own way."

Shadow reached out for her and held her shoulders, "But I do love you!"

…

Rouge finally smiled, "There. You said it. You can't unsay it."

Shadow tried to piece together what had just happened, "Okay, what did you do? You- You were acting like that on purpose?"

"Those were the lines spoken by the heroine in the romance you gave me. Her lover would not touch her because he knew that he was unsure of how he felt about her. So she goaded him by mentioning ideas that contradicted his feelings for her. And every time he corrected her, she knew she was one step closer to revealing what was in his heart." Rouge completed her explanation, revealing the secret behind her act.

Shadow could hardly believe that she had played him like a flute right into the palm of her hand. Then again, that was just like her. "Rouge… I-!"

She put her hand up and placed it to his chest, "Just say it for me again, Shadow. No tricks… I know that I love you. But do you love me?"

Shadow's heart skipped a beat, "I… I love you, Rouge." His arms relaxed, and the gravitation between them drew them closer to each other.

"Shadow…" Rouge closed her eyes as Shadow closed the distance and kissed her. The two swayed gracefully for the moment that they were locked in each other's embrace. When they parted, he snuggled close to her, and held her hand within his own. "How did that novel turn out after the guy told her he loved her?"

Rouge chuckled, "I will gladly spoil the ending for you, Shadow." The seductive tone in her voice activated a low growl from Shadow as he drew in for another kiss that was deeper than before. His hands explored her attractive form, knowing all too well that he was going to make her his by the end of the night.

The smooth texture of her shoulders began to thrill his baser instincts as he led his fingers to the hem of Rouge's long white gloves. Without breaking the kiss, she helped him slide the fabric down the length of her arm exposing her skin to the chilly night air. One glove came off and now the next one. Rouge stepped back as Shadow led his kisses away from her lips, to her cheek, and down her neck. He nibbled lightly on her shoulder before he got to her glove and tugged at it with his teeth. Rouge retracted her arm towards her body, assisting Shadow with his effort to strip her glove from her hand. Once the gloves were off, he kissed her hand and even nibbled on her fingers, making Rouge shudder as his teeth grazed her slender digits.

The hedgehog followed a trail of kisses back up to Rouge's neck where he took the time to sink his muzzle into her neck. Rouge fought to control her heart rate as he marked his territory upon her, the slight sting from his canines sending chills down her back. She moaned softly into his ear before experimentally biting it. He tugged his head away and met her eyes with a puzzled expression, "Hey… I wasn't finished yet."

"Hm?" She tilted her head, wondering if he wasn't comfortable with being bitten. "Oh, sorry. It was instinct. You were so-!"

Shadow pulled her close, relaxing his arms and leaving her inches away from him. "Biting my ear… makes you the dominant one. You can do anything you want."

Rouge froze, "Are… you… seri-!"

That frowning prideful expression returned briefly in Shadow's eyes, "Don't… push it."

Rouge giggled hysterically as she threw her arms around Shadow again and pressed her lips to him adding a flash of her tongue as she traced his teeth. "You are unbelievable. Tell me you love me."

"I love you."

Rouge grinned. "Say it like you mean it."

He shrugged his shoulders, "I just told you!"

Rouge pushed him against the railing, "You're still being stubborn. Fine, I'll play the dominant one." She lunged at his neck, sinking her teeth into him just enough to keep from drawing blood. His skin was unusually tough, though it was not surprising since he was the ultimate life form. _Ultimate life form or not, I'll make him tremble under my power._ Shadow growled as she bit into him, but he fought against himself to keep his hands away from her. He knew he had given her dominance as a kinky way to start having fun with her, and he would not allow himself to ruin the moment by prying the status away from her.

She ceased her vampiric approach and moved along his collarbone until she was met with that furry unkempt chest of his. Her acute hearing allowed her a glimpse into Shadow's anatomical reactions to her stimuli. His heart beat steadily as she rested her head against his chest, when her hands explored his hidden muscles, the growl in his throat echoed in her ear, and his heart beat sped as she traced each of his abdominal muscles one set at a time. As she approached his navel, Shadow seemed to vibrate softly, almost as if he was purring. _Oh my gosh, he purrs! This is too cute._ She reached for his lower region when he finally stopped her.

"Wait, Rouge. I can't let you do this. Intimacy is one thing, but-!" He pleaded.

"Intimacy?" Rouge stood up and stared him dead in the eyes. "So, is that what you were thinking this whole time, Shadow? You wanna be… intimate… with lil' ol' me?" Her fingers walked up his chest seductively.

Shadow stammered through what little words he could bring to mind, "Uh-… I… um…I mean…"

"Let me answer the question for you." Rouge batted her eyes and sunk down to her knees where she positioned herself in front of Shadow's hips.

Shadow's eyes rolled slightly as his breath got stuck in his throat. He was pretty damn grateful to be a male hedgehog right now. He winced as Rouge loosened the belt to his pants, hoping that by some unearthly cataclysm, he did not fail to disappoint her expectations.

Rouge's eyes widened as she got her first look at Shadow's manhood as it nearly sprung out of his pants. "Oh my! I… had no idea. Shadow, you've really outdone yourself here." She poked it and was fascinated by the length and strength packed behind such a muscle. She ran her hand along its length, drawing a broken groan out of Shadow. "Will you beg for me, honey?" She stroked him a few times, making his legs shake with every repetitive movement. Rouge wet his throbbing muscle with her spit and introduced a gentle breeze to him that must have sent chills up his spine and to the deepest recesses of his brain.

The cool breeze against his member was almost unbearable, Shadow shuddered, his hands gripping at the bars behind him until he could feel the metal bending under his fingers. "Dammit, Rouge… that's evil. Urh!" He grinded his teeth as she persisted in teasing him.

"Tell me what you want, Shadow. Don't wait for it. Beg me." She sneered from bellow and teased him further by kneading his sensitive accessories in her hand.

Shadow struggled to speak, "Rouge… urh! Blow me already. Arh!"

"Thought you'd never ask." Rouge added a playful lick to the top of his member before she ran her tongue around the red top, noting the taste of juices that were already coming out. Shadow let out a strong purring groan as she ran her tongue up the length of his member, obviously still looking to tease him further.

"Rouge… Oh man." Shadow lost himself in the stars as Rouge took his length into her mouth in short intervals. The sensation was stimulating his senses all at once, a combination of sight and touch that turned him on like nothing ever had before. The sight of her head gently moving up and down; the way her tongue expertly circled and danced around his muscle; the rhythmic sound of her mouth accepting his body into her, all contributed to the strong release of hormones that fueled Shadow's resolve. His fire was rising, and it was only a matter of time before Rouge would know the full force of his prowess.

"Hey, Shadow." A voice said out of nowhere.

Shadow's ears shot up and he looked down to find Knuckles a few feet away at the terrace entrance. "Hm?" He felt Rouge about to release him in response to Knuckles's voice, but his hands shot down and covered her ears, keeping her attention on sucking his member. Shadow spoke through clenched teeth. "What… the… hell are you doing here? Can't you see we'd like to have some privacy?" He could not help but twitch as Rouge continued to go down on him.

Knuckles closed the door behind him and stepped forward quietly. "Don't worry I won't speak a word of… something like this to anybody. I just wanted to know if you would care to make this our little group secret."

Shadow forced a frown, "What do you me-ean?"

"Just think about it. You wanna really push her to the limit? How hot would it be to do her two ways at once?" He kept his distance while he made his proposal.

The thought was a bad idea in the first place, considering that Shadow wasn't exactly willing to share. But Knuckles did have a couple of things going for him: one, he knew that Rouge was currently giving him the best blowjob ever; and two, it would be sexy to do her two ways at once. Shadow had only one condition to add, "Do I have to see your junk?"

Knuckles grinned naughtily, "Not if it's inside of her most of the time."

"Deal. And this stays between us." Shadow leered at him.

"I wouldn't have it any other way." While he loosened pants, he walked the rest of the distance and stood just outside of Rouge's peripheral point of view.

Shadow finally released Rouge's ears, and the bat pulled back, releasing Shadow's member. "Okay, Shadow, that may have been kinky, but I can only take it so far before I start to-!"

"Rouge…" Knuckles said.

She turned suddenly and would have jumped to her feet if it hadn't been for her kneeling position, "Kn-Knu-Knuckles! What are you doing here?"

Knuckles released his pulsing member and waved it in front of her, "I'm just along for the ride, Rouge. Shadow said he's willing to share dibs tonight."

"Sh-Shadow?"

"Just think of it as two emeralds for the price of one. Or… you don't think you can handle us together?" Shadow beamed down on her, finding her shocked and puzzled look extremely alluring.

"I… I don't know where to start." She took Knuckle's length first, analyzing its texture and stroking it for good measure. Knuckles let out a stifled moan, and Shadow soon followed as Rouge enveloped his head in her mouth, aiding his sexual fervor by sucking him tenderly. She alternated her attention between the hedgehog and the echidna in successive intervals, taking her time to pleasure them with her mouth until they started to reach their respective limits. While one experienced the heavenly treatment of her tongue and lips, the other enjoyed the movements of her hand along their shaft, with an occasional moment where she teased him by squeezing his manhood. The muffled sound of her mouth sucking more frequently began to set her off, but with two men to please, she hardly had a moment to take care of herself.

She concentrated on Shadow first, taking him to his limit and refusing to stop. "Oh, damn! Rouge… I'm getting' there! Oah…Grrrr…"

Shadow's loins started to seize up, but Rogue immediately released him and moved to Knuckles, whose hips started shifting into her. "Yeah… Rouge… little more… Oh." The echidna's hand drifted to her head, but before he could aid her in moving faster, Shadow grabbed his wrist.

"Not a chance." He glared at him and pushed his wrist away. Knuckles put on a wide grin as he realized that he had outright lost the private battle to dominate Rouge's movements, but the pair soon learned that they were both going to win either way. Rouge continued to stroke them until she could sense their limits approaching almost simultaneously. "Dammit, Rouge! I'm there!"

"Me too!" Knuckles crushed the rails as his body began to tense up.

Rouge let Knuckles out of her mouth and pumped them both with her hands, her mind spinning as the only thing that she could think about was to make them erupt sooner. "Come on, boys. All over me… Yes! Ah!" Rouge flinched as Shadow's appendage exploded first, sending streams of his self all over her face, and into her hair. His juices were so hot she could swear that they were literally letting off steam as they sprayed out of his manhood. Knuckles soon followed as he let out a strong groan that warned her of his impending orgasm. He sprayed her erratically as he fired his self into her mouth, which she had opened to receive the rest of the oncoming attack. The taste of their liquids reminded her of the fact that she had yet to be satisfied, not to mention that her body suit could only do so much to stimulate her without the use of her hands. She silently gulped the juices and picked at the trails that were left along her face. "Wow, that turned out a lot messier than I'd hoped."

The two of them gasped for breath above her with their eyes glued to the sky. Rouge stood up and called Shadow's attention down to her. "Shadow, honey. I know you really liked that, but there's a problem."

"What?" Shadow panted.

"I am really… really horny." She forced his lips close to hers, "Fuck me, now." She kissed him, and forced her tongue into his mouth, sharing what little bit of his taste that she had. Their tongues battled furiously, when Rouge suddenly felt a pair of hands on her behind. "Whooh, Shadow. Frisky much?"

Shadow grinned and grasped her breasts through her chest plate. "That wasn't me."

"That was me." Knuckles lined Rouge's rear with his hips and ripped her body suit to reveal her splendid rounded behind. "I heard you wanted some. Allow me to grant you your wish."

"Wait, you're joking right? I mean I just-Ah!" Rouge was under the impression that Knuckles would be out of commission for a few minutes before he was up to anymore sexual activity, but she was dead wrong. She had let her guard down for that split second, and Knuckles pushed his way into her rear entrance sending a spastic buzz throughout her entire body. "Ah! Ah! K-Knuckles! Ooh!" She cooed and squirmed as he tried to fit himself further into her, he then moved back forcing her train of thought to crash under the over-stimulating pressure.

As if that wasn't bad enough, Shadow had used the distraction to unfasten her chest plate, letting the armor fall to the floor, exposing her body hidden under the suit. He took her nipples in each hand and turned them through her fabric, making her yelp sharply as her erect nipples tried to pierce through her attire. He sealed her mouth with his own, flaring her with a passionate kiss as his hands removed the upper half of her suit, allowing her breasts to bounce freely with every controlled thrust that Knuckles let down upon her.

Her muffled cries continued as Shadow massaged her breasts, turning her nipples randomly and taking them into his mouth as he teased her with his teeth. Knuckles grunted with every thrust as Rouge's body gyrated beneath him, the sensation of her tight walls around his member sending him down a whirlpool of distilled pleasure. Shadow had finally made his way down to Rouge's lips which had received the least amount of attention. He gazed at her flower with a stalker's eye, seeing her as his prey rather than his lover. He leaned forward and licked into her, flailing his tongue between her legs and then darting inside. Rouge let out a startled scream as she threw her head back, her face becoming the incarnation of ecstasy: her mouth agape, drool protruding from the edge of her lips, her eyes wide open, with broken coos escaping her as her body persisted to writhe between the actions of her two lovers.

"Rouge, I'm gonna blow it! Urmmm…" Knuckles bore a little more into her.

Rouge tried to turn her head, "Knu-Knuckles…ah! Don't –do…it inside me! Not-ah! There! Aaah!" She could barely split her attention from Shadow as he started to concentrate his attention on her clit. She let out a long sigh of relief as Knuckles finally pulled out of her and, with a long moan, released himself all over her back. The steamy odor of his liquids perfumed the air, coating the white bat with the echidna's scent. Rouge panted heavily as her body tried to return to normal though Shadow was still arousing her from below.

Shadow pulled his head out from between her legs, "My turn now?" He stood up and met Rouge's lips once more. "I'm warning you. I won't be gentle." He pulled her close and whispered, "And this time…" He bit her ear, "I'm dominant." He leaned back in time to meet Rouge's lips as she crashed against his. Shadow's hand followed the curves of her body, until he reached down to her leg and raised it up against his hip. He looked down briefly to aim his member at Rouge's flower, and he slid it inside her. Rouge's body fought against itself as she struggled with the amazing force that was entering inside of her. Her fingers grated along Shadow's back and her wings flapped out of control, but Shadow suddenly stopped midway. "Rouge… can I make a small observation." He held her up, keeping her weight from dropping onto his shaft.

"Ye…yes?" Rouge trembled as she made a mental gamble at what he was about to say.

"You're… not a virgin." Shadow murmured.

"Um… no." She tried to smile, but his earnest expression displayed curiosity and disappointment.

"So, who was it?" He said inquiringly.

"Scourge." She used this time to catch her breath, though it was hardly the right topic to keep so calm about. Shadow suddenly let her go and he slammed all the way inside her, "Ah! Mmmmnnnn! Ooooh…"

"That makes us even." Shadow added.

"If it… makes… you fell any…. better… Fiona still thought he was… a virgin when he did her." She thought this would at least prove to be an amusing story.

It wasn't. Shadow lifted her up and pumped into her deep one more time. She let out an astonished yelp as she took his full length all at once one more time. "It doesn't."

"I could tell…" Rouge gasped for breath as her body begged for him to do that again.

"I'm going to make you mine… and this… is for life." He looked into her eyes, branding her sight with a sincere look that shook her to her core.

She batted her eyelashes playfully, "I'm yours forever, my dear hedgehog." He lifted her up to give himself some room to move around inside of her and started to move gently. The white bat mewed as Shadow made love to her, his body displaying a level of care that she had never felt from him before. This was the love of someone who had denied himself to the world, a world that had in turn denied him acceptance. His love was his to give, and hers to take. As he moved with her, he was slowly giving away the individual pieces of his heart, exchanging darkness for light, malevolence for benevolence. She had single handedly captured the world's most valuable treasure: a heart that had refused to love the world, and who now focused all of his love on her and her alone. "I love you, Shadow."

"I love you…" The couple froze as they shared a kiss that transfigured the chains around their hearts into links that brought them ever closer to each other. Shadow then proceeded with his original actions, sending another controlled thrust up Rouge's body, eliciting an excited moan out of her. Her hands rested on his shoulders as he continued to support her body gliding up and down his member. Shadow's grunts began to time themselves with his thrusts as he accelerated into a smooth rhythm with Rouge's body. Her nails dug into him as she felt her limit approaching.

"Shadow… honey… I'm gonna come!" The bouncing movements of her body sent her breasts in every direction, a result that kept Shadow's libido begging for more.

"Rouge… I'm… have to get out." He gasped for breath as the activity began to wear him down slowly.

Rouge pleaded, "No. Fill my body with your self! Start a family with me, Shadow. I love you so much. Please! Aaaah!" Her orgasm spread throughout her whole body, constricting her walls around Shadow's member and forcing him to push harder inside of her.

"Oh…frickin'… dammit Rouge! Uuuraaah!" Shadow released his load inside of the bat he loved so dearly. Several jets fired into her body, the hot sensation raising question marks as to whether she was overflowing with his juices. Shadow grunted as Rouge's stifled cries echoed into the night until the activity within both of their bodies slowed to an even pace. Despite having finished with her, Shadow could still feel his member growing stiff inside of her again. "Rouge… you up for a couple of more times?"

"If every orgasm is going to freak the hell out of me like that one did then yes. Yes I want that. Oh Mobius, how I want that!" She reeled Shadow in for another kiss, and he responded accordingly.

The trio went a couple of more rounds on the terrace before they snuck back into the apartment and found no one around to stop them from occupying one of the rooms. Once they snuck in, Shadow tackled Rouge onto the bed and Knuckles followed after them. Shadow allowed Knuckles to have Rouge for one round as he took her doggy-style, while Rouge blew Shadow. The passion between the three soared as Knuckles pounded her repeated, often times distracting Rogue completely and causing her body to cave in under the immense pleasure that Knuckles dealt upon her. Shadow dared Knuckles to release inside of her, but he knew better than to take the black hedgehog up on his dare. At least the two had come to an understanding after the events that transpired on the terrace.

For the next round, Rouge tried her hand at taking Shadow and Knuckles in her body at the same time. The experience did not bode well for Rouge who found the experience to be mentally and physically exasperating. Not only was Shadow taking her full force, but Knuckles was deliberately delivering as much of himself into her as possible. The last straw came when Shadow teased her clit and caused her to orgasm with the boys still inside of her. Shadow had released himself into her flower, yet Knuckles had no choice but to fire his load into her rear. The incident had left her temporarily indisposed to any sexual activity, but that didn't mean that she could not administer the deeds herself. She punished the both of them by teasing their rears with her fingers, effectively driving them crazy before they begged her to stop.

Rouge offered her services to them once more, fitting their members between her breasts for a double knockout. The boys groaned and thrashed underneath her, since she forbade them to touch her while she continued to stimulate and tease them. Her soft bountiful breasts glided up and down, seemingly engulfing each member and sending torrents of unbearable pleasure throughout their bodies. A mischievous flick of her tongue across their red tips was all they needed to break their oath at the same time, and they placed one hand each on her head and forced her to alternate sucking their respective members. The session ended with a final violent gush of fluid that splattered Rouge all over her breasts and face. However, her role was not completed until she licked their members clean of their juices, an activity which she found pleasant all the same.

The night finally came to an end as the sun peeked over the horizon. Knuckles had fallen asleep and lay close to the edge of the bed, while Shadow and Rouge occupied most of the space entirely. She nestled close to his chest with Shadow's arm draped over her shoulder. They had pulled the sheets up to keep their bodies from getting cold.

"Shadow, last night was absolutely wonderful." Rouge squeezed him in a tight hug.

"Yeah. I haven't had a night like that in a…" He paused as her gaze shifted onto him, "Never."

Her eyes relaxed and she began to pet him, "Oh come one, Shadow. With moves like that, I doubt that I was your first."

"Well you got me there." Shadow said, not thinking to follow up on the topic that was just around the corner.

"So, who was she?" She spun a bit of his fur between her fingers.

Shadow hesitated for a few seconds, "Fiona." Rogue sprang up and punched him in the chest. "Ow! Hey, if it makes you feel any better, Scourge thought she was a virgin when he did her."

She punched him again, "It doesn't. So how was she, hm? Was she hot? Did she stumble on that secret of yours too? The one about-!"

"No! She didn't. And as for the sex, it was my first time so I thought it was generally…"Shadow paused again.

"Yeess?" Rouge waited with great anticipation. _I wonder if he knows what to say at this point._

"Sorta kinda, the best sex I'd ever had." Shadow blurted.

_Fuckin' A! _Rouge threw the covers off, and wrapped the sheet around her body once again concealing her naked form.

Shadow watched her stomp around the room picking up her boots, chest plate, and gloves. "Until last night I mean! You're the best sex I've ever had Rogue, you know that. How can she top you?"

She spun around at the door, "If you and me are gonna be mates for life, Shadow, you're gonna have to learn how to be a proper boyfriend." She opened the door and turned around in the doorway, "Here's Golden Rule number one: You don't straight up say that sex with your ex was the best you'd ever had!" She slammed door, unaware of the couples who were still asleep in the apartment.

Shadow stared at the door with a slack jawed expression, _What the hell was that? Golden Rule?_ There was a loud thud from the other side of the bed as Knuckles fell to the floor. Shadow turned and watched his hand creep over the edge of the bed.

"Man, Shadow, you got a lot to learn about talking to women. And now you've got Rouge to deal with, that's not as easy as it sounds." Knuckles yawned and scratched his abdominal area.

Shadow looked up and away, spreading a satisfied and smug smirk on his face, "You're forgetting one thing, Knuckles." The light shown through the blinds, illuminating a radiant backdrop behind Shadow's head, "I'm not just Shadow the hedgehog. I'm Shadow the Ultimate Life Form, protector of Mobius, and life-mate to the most sassy, voluptuous, and sexiest babe on Mobius."

Knuckles grinned, "I stand corrected."

**~Shadow Arc End~**


	11. Chapter 1112 Love is Marriage is

**Chapter 11 – Love is…**

The night disappeared as quietly as it had come. The blanket of shadow which had overtaken the land fell prey to the morning sunrise that brought light into the darkest of places, introducing new trials, revelations, and relationships.

The bright rays pierced through the blinds and disturbed the blue hedgehog in his sleep. He had woken up a few times already, but he knew it was only a matter of time until his biological clock told him to get moving before he missed the better part of the day. He turned over to ignore the sun, when he beheld a sight more radiant than the rays themselves.

Sally was watching his every move with those big blue eyes of hers, obsessing over how calm he looked in his sleep and how he despised having to wake up after a long night. She reached out and pet his face, noticing that he immediately responded by holding her hand to his cheek. "Good morning, Sonic…"

"Best morning I've ever had." He kissed her hand, engrossing himself in the soft texture of her fur and the scent of lotion between her fingers. He could not imagine anything better than waking up next to her for the rest of his life. She pulled her hand away and moved about to the other side of the bed. "What's up, Sal?"

Sally sat up and stretched her arms out, shamelessly displaying her alluring form for Sonic to see. "It's morning, Sonic. Everyone is starting to wake up, and if we're not around they'll start to miss us." She went into her bag and slipped on the red blouse and skirt, knowing that Sonic was paying very close attention to her.

Sonic turned over and sprawled himself out on the bed, "So, let 'em miss us! I got nothing to hide."

Sally threw a pillow at him and grinned, "Other than that you slept with the princess of Knothole, huh!" He threw the pillow back only to have it chucked right back at him. She did not want to admit that sleeping with him was something she was definitely going to tell Bunnie about, but they were best friends, she had a right to know. Sonic might tell Tails… and Knuckles…and Antoine… and Fiona. Shit, word would be out on them by the end of the week. "Dammit!" She slammed Sonic with the pillow again.

"Ow! What? What!" Sonic jumped out of bed to avoid her attacks, but he was also searching for his pants.

"Why'd you have to tell everyone? Can't you just keep it to yourself?" Sally rolled up the sheet and tossed it at him.

Sonic dodged the sheet, "Hey, I'm not that fast! I haven't even left the room yet." Sonic looked under the bed, next to the chair, behind the TV, in the bathroom, but his pants were nowhere to be found. "Say… you know where my pants went?"

"You don't remember?" She fought back a smile, "You threw them out the window during the sex. You said you'd never need them again." She strolled to the bathroom and started washing her face.

Sonic looked out the window trying to find them, but they were probably embedded in someone's forehead down below. "Dang, those were my favorite jeans too." Something, or rather, someone else was missing from the room as well. "Hey where's, Amy?"

Sally called out from the bathroom, "She left earlier while you were rolling around. She gave me her blessing… I guess it's her way of letting me have you without any strings attached."

"Sounds like a once in a lifetime deal. You should take it." Sonic chuckled to himself and found a spare pair of pants in the drawer, another advantage of being in a five star hotel. After he put them on, he intercepted Sally as she was coming out of the bathroom. He spun her around and pinned her to the wall, before he leaned down and nibbled on her neck.

She cooed softly, running her hands up his chest and grasping his shoulders. "Sonic… please… I just got dressed."

"We have a few hours, just get undressed again." He tried to snatch at her blouse, but she snuck out of his embrace before he seduced her any further.

"We're leaving, Sonic Hedgehog. We have different matters to attend to." She walked to the door and leaned her back against it, "Like how we should get this relationship started."

Sonic shrugged his shoulders, "Well, I think last night was a pretty good start. How about that?" At least his logic on the matter was sound enough. He reached past her and turned the door handle. Sally moved away and let him hold her as they passed under the threshold and out into the hallway. They looked back into the room as the door slowly closed behind them, creating an effective barrier between past and present. This door had been a portal into a world that was all their own, filled with love, passion, care, ecstasy, and void of fear, agony and despair, but mostly filled with ecstasy. The events from the night before had been engraved into their hearts and minds, bringing them closer than they had ever been before. The squirrel and her lover walked away, knowing that their bond of love would continue to surpass the normal boundaries that the world had set for them.

Let fear penetrate the fondest heart. Let darkness consume the brightest soul.

It is from within, that love shall eradicate all evils.

**Chapter 12 – Marriage is…**

Elsewhere, Blaze was helping Nicole put on her dress, though her greatest area of concern was how she were going to hide the hickey on Nicole's neck. She was so caught up in the passion from all the wild sex that she had forgotten that Nicole was going to be walking around with a real work of art on her neck.

"Tell me again why you won't just heal it or something? I mean, it's like a blemish right? Can't you just rearrange your nanites and cover it up?" Blaze was struggling with a makeshift scarf she had made for her, when Nicole's hand drifted towards her and held her fingers.

"I could never do that… I can't explain. But to erase your gesture for the sake of appearance, would devastate me even more than being discovered with it." She looked earnestly into Blaze's eyes, ever entranced by her golden irises.

Blaze was captivated by her honesty, "You're too much. Why'd you ask me to make you the scarf?"

"Would you hold it against me… if that was an underhanded method by which to acquire something made by you for me?" Nicole smirked, knowing all too well that she could have made her own apparel using her nanites.

_Oh my gosh, that's right! I just made her a gift! _Blaze warped her hand around the scarf and pulled Nicole towards her, "You tricksy lynx. Here's another gift." She kissed Nicole, the velvet sensation of her lips fascinating every fiber of her being.

When she pulled away, Nicole kept her eyes closed and her lips slightly parted. A shy smile appeared as she reveled in the afterglow of the kiss with Blaze. She had just recently attained very valuable information pertaining to the same sex, and already it was becoming a perverse obsession which she was not willing to surrender to anyone. Blaze was hers to love as much as she pleased. And she could only hope that Blaze felt the same way about their special bond.

What lies ahead for these star crossed lovers? How would others react to their relationship? Would anyone come to understand the connection that they shared? Only time will tell…

Tails flew close to the ground as he approached the lone tree that was situated outside of the Hundredth Ring Hotel, its presence, a monument to the preservation of beauty on Mobius. Then again, for Tails, this tree was not only a clever decoration, but it was the perfect place to watch the sunrise with his new girlfriend. He had woken up early in the morning and flown to the balcony outside Cream's room. He tapped on the glass to get her attention, and she opened the door silently to keep from waking Bunnie. He asked her if she would fly with him down to the tree below, and with little hesitation, she followed after him. They sat in the tree and talked for a few minutes, as each them respectively tried to gain the courage to speak what was in their hearts.

They turned to each other and confessed their feelings at the same time, the immediate response being a hint of shock on their part for speaking so boldly. Cream was overjoyed to know that Tails liked her, and the best part was that Tails pheromones were under control. They sat together in the tree and watched the sun rise over the mountains; the most amusing part was that when Tails brought out a pair of sunglasses to give to Cream, he found that she was wearing some already.

He had left earlier to get something for them to eat, but he took a slight detour to grab a few flowers from a nearby garden. He landed softly and walked towards the tree with a bagel in his mouth, a muffin in one hand and a few Mobian Daisies in his other hand. Upon closer inspection, he noticed that the tree was empty. _Hm? Where'd she go?_

He turned around and froze before he nearly ran into Cream as she sneaked up behind him. "Whoa! Oh. Hey, Cre'm. You hungrer?" He was hoping she could make sense of his speech since he had a bagel in his mouth.

Cream offered him a cute smile, "I sure am. Ahm!" She leaned forward and grabbed the opposite end of Tails's bagel and tugged on it until she ripped off a big piece. "Thank you, Tauls." She wolfed down the piece of bagel, and couldn't help but laugh at the red blush on his face. She then brought her hands from behind her back and placed a circlet on his head, but it turned out a little too big and it slipped down over one ear.

Tails's finished his bagel and looked at the circlet with a concerned expression, "No way! My head's not that small is it?" He poked fun at himself and Cream laughed accordingly.

"I'm sorry, I guess I made it too big. I can try again." Cream tried to reach for the circlet, but Tails leaned back and shook his head until and it fell through like a necklace.

"It looks fine to me. Hee hee." He added a staple grin that he could have only learned from watching Sonic do it all the time. Cream blushed while rocking back and forth, too shy to offer a rebuttal. Tails offered her the muffin and the daisies, which she accepted all too eagerly. The yellow fox was lost for words, but he knew that he was happier than he had been in a long time. Cream was a special girl to him, and he'd make sure to apply all of his genius into making sure that she was happy. Now if only he knew how her mom would react to her daughter having a boyfriend… that was another worry for another time.

Bunnie watched Tails and Cream from the lobby entrance, a proud smile on her face and a close eye focused on Tails to make sure he stayed within the parameters of a fourteen year old love bird. She had debated on whether Cream's stunt was ethical, but as long as she had a firm understanding of what being a girl was about, she'd know better than to let Tails woo her too easily. _Lil' girl sure learns quick._

"And howz would zey be doing, mon cherry?" A hand sneaked up behind her and gave a quick hug.

"They're doin' just fine, Antoine. Those lessons I gave lil' Cream are really startin' to pay off. Poor sugar-Tails, she'll have him eatin' outta the palm of her hands." Bunnie turned to her husband, Antoine, and gave him a kiss.

Antoine watched the couple with a confused expression, "I am still not quite to understanding. Why would ze Tails eat out of her hands? Doz he not eat ze food from elsewhere?"

"Oh, don't ya'll worry about it sugar. I just gave Cream some pointers on how to keep Tails chasin' after her. She's a young lady after all." Bunnie picked up her bags and donned her cowboy hat.

"Mmm… yes. You instilled your prowez onto ze little one, and so she will control ze boy, nespa?" Antoine smirked and crossed his arms. "It is too much ze shame that you do not hold such power over mou." He followed Bunnie as she proceeded walking toward their hovercraft.

"Antoine… we're married. I won when you said I do, honey."

"Ah ha! And that is where you are wrong. I did not say 'I do, honey.' I said, 'I do.'"

"My point exactly." The couple made their way to their hovercraft and offered Tails and Cream a ride home.

The power of love is strongest when it is bound by the seal of marriage. The wedding bands symbolize the unending infinity of love, and loyalty shared by the wife and the husband. No misfortune can be too great for the power of love. No misdeed can break the cycle of trust between lovers. There is only passion, understanding, forgiveness, and truth.

This is a union between two bodies to be made one.

Two souls connected together by unbreakable, everlasting amour.

**The End.**


End file.
